Big Changes
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Gonna try and make this one a long story. Changes are happening, good and bad. Can Shaya and the others overcome the many obstacules ahead? Read to find out! ShayaxWakko is in here!
1. Reunion?

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: It'll switch between Shaya's POV and Wakko's POV alot, sometimes normal or Ryku's.**_

Normal POV-

Shaya stood silently, watching her friends filming their new short, she quietly giggled to herself at certain parts. They were about to come over to her but the director said he wanted to film a song now instead of next filming, the warners groaned but got in costume to perform. She knew the song too, she found the script on the table one morning, but she never heard it sung. The lights dimmed as a single spot light came on, all you could see was three hands snapping, then a faster beat came on and revealed the three dancing around in their red costumes, Wakko and Dot pulled a cord and a chart fell down. Then Yakko started singing, alot was about numbers of stuff, but she new what it was about, mainly about how there's lots of things in the world, but only one unique you. Shaya thought it was really good, and smiled wide when Yakko and Wakko sung together, giggling when they made a joke around the end. Without thinking, she clapped when the song ended, the three turned towards her and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..." She said quietly, they smiled at her and turned to the director as he ranted on and on.

Shaya's POV-

I smiled as i watched them joke quietly together as the director talked, though childish, it was funny. That's when i felt a tap on my shoulder, i turned to find a tall man infront of me. "Excuse me, but would you happen to be Shaya Hyton?" He asked, i heisitantly nodded. "Y-yes...But what do you want?" I asked nervously, he simply put a hand on my arm. "You're going to have to come with me then." He said, starting to pull me towards the door. "W-wait! I didn't do anything wrong! Wh-what would i need to go with you for?" I yelped, trying to pull my arm free, he stopped and looked down at me. "Do you have a siblings or family members in the area?" He asked, i glanced at him. "W-well...I guess you could say no and yes...Why?" I asked, looking out of the corner of my eye and spotted the warners looking at me, i tried to smile at them, but couldn't muster it. "Because we've been contacted by someone with the last name Hyton, who is looking for a missing family member, he said he couldn't go searching since he was in the hospital for about half a year thanks to an attempted murder." He explained, my eyes widened. "A-attemped...m-murder?...Wh-who is it?" I asked, he shook his head. "He just said his last name was Hyton, though he did give us an exact description of who he was looking for. A little girl with long silvery-blue hair and black fur, goes by the name Shaya Hyton." He said, starting to move me towards the door again, and i didn't fight it. My head was so fogged up i didn't even realize he started moving again.

By the time we got to the police station, i was sitting silently, not being able to get one word out. "Shaya, we're here. If you don't mind, just wait here for me to come get you." The man said as he sat me down on a cold metal bench, i just nodded and stared at my lap. It was about 15 minutes later when he came back in. "I've called the person who was looking for you, he said he was already on his way. " I nodded again, he walked out of the room again. I just sat thinking, waiting for whoever was coming, i had a good idea, but it was impossible...Right? I saw him get stabbed myself, he couldn't still be alive, could he? Though, looking back on it, i never had time to make sure he was gone, i ran as soon as i saw the man stab him, and i never had the courage to go back there. So, maybe it is true...the man said he was in the hospital for awhile.

I kept thinking and questioning myself as i heard the doors being slammed open, i didn't look up though for some reason, i kept my head down with my long bangs hiding my eyes. But my thoughts paused when i heard rapid footsteps rush near me, and i froze when i felt large hands clasp around my arms. "Shaya? Shaya, it's me, Ryku." I felt my heart miss a beat when i heard that voice, i didn't move, my mind was stuck and i couldn't respond. "Shaya, please look at me." He pleaded, when i didn't move i felt a hand relase my arm and go to my forehead, pushing my bangs to the side so he could see my face. "What's wrong? Answer me please Shaya." He basically begged, and i finally managed to move my eyes slightly, i glanced up at the person in front of me, he was all there. Silvery streaks through jet black hair, soft eyes and kind smile, everything i thought i'd never see again. "Shaya...Please talk to me, say something, Anything." He pushed me, softly stroking my hair. Then my whole system booted up again, i felt myself leap forward at him, tears brimming my eyes as i clung to his jacket. Though a small smile grazed my lips as i spoke. "Something...Anything..." I spoke the exact words he said, infact, it was a classic joke that my friends used. He chuckled softly, hugging me back. "I missed you...so much..." I finally said what i've been dieing to say, i felt him nodded and his grip got slightly tighter. "I know...I thought that horrible guy caught up to you, so i called the police when he left, hoping they'd go after him and find him before he found you." He told me quietly, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, pulling slightly back, gazing at him. "I know you were in the hospital, but when you got out, you could've gone looking." A slight pout was present on my face, something that rubbed off on me from Dot. "I **did** try to find you Shaya, but i never thought you be here! And what in the world were you doing at a film studio?" He asked, i tried to think of a way to put it, but someone cut in.

"That would be because she was watching her friends shooting an episode for their show." A slightly high but male voice said, i turned and saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot grinning at us. Ryku turned as well, but gapped in surprise. "You're friends...with the Warner brothers!" He was in shock. "And the Warner sister!" Dot put in, grinning wide before running over. "But you can call me Dot! You're almost as cute as i am!" She giggled, but i playfully pushed her away. "Hey! He's **my **big brother, i don't flirt with yours so don't flirt with mine!" I grinned, but she smirked back. "You sure? Cuz you may not flirt with **Yakko** but i do have another older brother, one that you DO occasionally flirt with!" She smirked wider, i blushed and went to tackle Dot, i started chasing her around while shouting for her to take it back.

Ryku's POV-

I grinned as she chased the other little girl around, looking over to the other boys, they were laughing and trying to offer advice for the fight, glancing down at Wakko, my grin faltered. Apparently Shaya took a liking to him, not that i minded, it's just...He's a bit..well wakko. I didn't want her accidently getting hurt in one of their games, though i knew i couldn't take her away from here, not only would i have trouble taking care of her, i couldn't take her from her friends, people who are actually bring the fun out of her. Sure she joked around when she was little, but not this much, she never chase around others, or flirt with boys. It was always practice for her plays and competitions till she was perfect, then came play, and even then, she always played by herself, with me, or with our mom. Watching her, i smiled when she laughed and caught Dot, she tickled her till the smaller called for back up. Wakko and Yakko raced over and tickled Shaya as Dot stood. Then Wakko turned and started tickling Dot while Yakko still had Shaya. Though i was interupted by the police officer walking over. "I'm gonna have to get you all to leave now, we're really busy." He said, i nodded and walked over.

Tapping both boys on the head, while they were distracted, i scooped both girls up off the floor. "Two pretty little girls like you shouldn't be stuck on the ground, now should you?" I grinned, both girls smiled then turned behind me to the boys. "C'mon you slow pokes! We're gonna leave you behind!" I heard them call out, then i chuckled as they both blew razzs at them. "Hey wait up!" Yakko called, they rushed up and walked beside me, i had already set Dot down, thinking she'd want to walk. What surprised me is when she jumped up onto Yakko's back, he laughed and held her up as he walked. "No fair! How come they get to be carried and not me! I'm little too." Wakko complained, i shared a smirk with Yakko and kept walking.

Shaya's POV-

I giggled when Ryku scooped us up, and even more when Wakko started complaining. "Think about it Wakko, would you rather walk, or have people laugh that you're being carried by your big brother? Cuz they will, atleast, with brothers they do, when it's the little sister then it's adorable." I said, Wakko made a face then agreed. Me and Dot giggled and talked all the way back to the tower.

When we got to the bottom of the tower, Ryku and Yakko set us down, i grinned up at my brother and went over to the ladder. Me and Dot started climbing first, followed by the boys. Ryku was the last to get up, i grinned and pulled him toward the tower. "Hope you didn't develope a fear of heights." I joked, he just patted my head and smiled.

"So this is where you've been staying since you got away?" Ryku asked, my grin faltered and i turned to the others, they had the same look. "Uhhhh Not exactly...I've been staying here since i became friends with the Warners, which was only about a month ago...Before that i...um...was..."I stuttered and paused, not being able to find a way to explain it without making him feel bad. Ryku turned towards me, expecting an anwser. There was no way i could tell him the truth like this...I hadn't even told Yakko, Wakko or Dot very much about me being on the street. "Can you guys give us a minute?" I asked, turning to the trio, they glanced at eachother before nodding and going inside. "Shaya?..." He questioned, i lead him over to the rail and a bit away from the door, not wanting eavsdroppers to hear.

Ryku's POV-

I frowned as i watched her lean against the rail and sigh softly, she was staring down at the lot, but i could tell she was thinking. With another sigh, she started speaking. "...You want the truth?" She asked me, glancing at me, i nodded. "Of course Shaya, why would you ever feel like you needed to lie?" I asked, she sighed again. "...When i ran away that night...I didn't make friends or stay at anyone's place for a long while..." She stopped, obviously waiting. "What'd you mean?" Turning her head to the sky, she contined. " I mean...I didn't **have**__a home till i met the Warners..." Looking at my still confused look, she frowned. " You still don't get it? Ugh...I was HOMELESS! On the streets! By myself! No family or friends! Looking after me and only me!" Shaya snapped, something i've never heard her do, but she ran a hand through her hair and sighed, looking down at the lot again. "Shaya...Why didn't you go to someone like i told you? You promised me you'd go to the police and have them help you! That you wouldn't just give up!" I said, but it sounded more like a snap.

"You wanna know why i didn't go to the police? Cuz i was scared Ryku! That murderer chased me for hours until i finally slipped past some street gang who stopped him and beat him up!" She shouted at me. "Then i didn't go because i was in shock, i just lost my family and i didn't know what to do, i couldn't think, sleep, or even eat for days! The ONLY time i fully broke your promise was about a month ago when i found this tower, thinking it was the perfect thing to help me. I climbed to the top and planned on JUMPING! Lucky for me Wakko saw me and saved me before i made the biggest mistake in my life, or else you'd be visiting 3 graves instead of 2!" She kept screaming, almost not stopping for a breath. "You think i was HAPPY? Huh! Cuz i wasn't! I couldn't stand the thought that i was alone! Utterly ALONE! And then when i was saved, i remember that promise, i felt horrible about it! I layed in bed for i don't know HOW long, praying to the heavens! Begging you to forgive me! And you're upset that i broke a PROMISE! Even though you were in the hospital, i was struggling to survive on the streets, for a whole year! Through spring, summer, fall and winter, i was alone on the streets! I had no brithday party, no christmas, no FAMILY! You know what that's LIKE?" She yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs before stopping, glaring at me as she gasped for breath, then ran past me and slid down the ladder, running out of sight, but she stayed on the lot atleast.

I turned when i heard the door to the water tower open, the three stood there staring at me, before looking around to find Shaya. "Where is she?" I was startled when Yakko spoke, but i sighed. "She left, i don't know where she went, but she's still on the lot." I answered. Then i remembered something she said...

_"I climbed to the top and planned on JUMPING! Lucky for me Wakko saw me and saved me before i made the biggest mistake in my life, or else you'd be visiting 3 graves instead of 2!" _

Looking down to the middle warner sibling, i saw that he went to the rail, looking around with concern written all over his face. He was about as worried about her as i was, atleast i think. "You...You saved her...didn't you?" I stuttered, Wakko looked up at me with surprise. Before he slowly looked back and nodded, desperation glinting in his eyes. "Thank you...If not for you finding her...I would never found my sister..." I said quietly, he turned to me again, nodding silently. Then he got a look on his face before leaping to the ladder and sliding down, running off in some direction. "Where's he going?" I questioned. "Oh Wakko probably just remembered the places she started going when she was upset and needed cheering up. They're all on the lot though." Yakko said, shrugging and walking back inside with Dot. "You coming?" He asked, i nodded and went in too.

Wakko's POV-

Running through the lot, i spotted a place on the mental list of places she might be, stopping at the double doors, i knocked. Listening very hard, i could hear someone yelling at another someone to go see who was at the door, then i heard a loud NARF! Yes i was at Acme Labs, home to Pinky and the Brain. Shaya often liked to come here when she couldn't sleep or she wanted to be cheered up, since the 'workers' hardly ever go to work anymore, she could go in anytime to visit her mice friends. Brain was pleased with her since she kept Pinky busy, and Pinky always loved to talk with her, he was usually the one to cheer her up. Whether it be his funny sayings, or him singing a little song, or even just watching as they planned to take over the world. Even though it wasn't night yet, I knew she might've come here, since no one was here except Pinky and Brain.

"Yeeeees? Oh! Haha! Wakko, What're you doing here? Poit!" I looked down to find Pinky giggling and looking up at me, I bent down with a slight smile. "I was wondering if Shaya stopped by, she's kinda upset right now and i'm trying to find her." I explained. "Gasp! Shaya's sad? Oh how terrible! She isn't here, but we'll keep a look out for her, won't we Brain? Zort!" Pinky said, looking back to the big headed mouse who just waved hs hand to them while writing. "Yes, Of course. Now Pinky you must get back over here and test my latest plan to conquer the world!" He exclaimed, Pinky laughed. "Righto Brain! Narf! Well bye Wakko! hahahaha!" Pinky laughed and went back over to his friend. "Yeah..Bye" I mumbled, walking away from the lab.

Sighing, i thought of other places she might be. Oh that's right! She sometimes likes to hang with some of the cast from Tiny Toons! I remembered, racing over to the set where they were still filming.

Peeking around the set, i couldn't spot her, so i went over to the toons that weren't filming yet to ask. "Wakko? What're YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging around that girlfriend of yours?" Plucky joked, i glared at him. "One, she is NOT my girlfriend! Two, i'm here because i'm looking for her! She got upset and ran somewhere around the lot." I snapped, Plucky's smirk dropped. "Well she ain't here, she's been staying away from our set ever since Elmyra finally found her." He shudder, i winced, not even being able to stand the THOUGHT of that girl. "Well any ideas? Cuz i'm running dry." I asked, he shrugged. "I dunno, why don't you just go looking around the lot instead of specific places?" Plucky suggested, i grinned. "Plucky! for once, you got a genious idea! Thanks buddy!" I said, racing off the set, not even bothering to wait for his gloating. And i did just what he said, just looked around. Asking anyone i could if they'd seen her, after i while, i saw Ralph's guard shack, shrugging i walked over. "Hey Ralph, you seen Shaya? I'm looking for her." I asked, he looked down at me. "Daaa Little silver hair girl? yaa! I saw her run by while ago, she went near da alleys." Ralph said, i thanked him and ran towards there, hoping to finally find her.

Shaya's POV-

After i ran, i had no idea where to go, so i let my feet lead me. When i stopped running, i was in an alley way, i must've still had a bit of street survival instincts left. Sitting down and leaning against a wall, i buried my face in my knees, i wasn't crying, just really really upset. It was a few minutes later when i heard a trash can fall down and someone shouting. "Stop making so much noise! You want anyone to hear us?" A angry yet female voice shouted. "Gee sorry Rita yea definately sorry." A male voice said, though i'd heard them before. Standing up a bit, i went over to the cans and peeked behind them, and saw two of the Animanics co stars, Rita and Runt. I was about to leave when i slipped and fell past the cans, right into plain view.

"See! I told you to be quiet didn't i- Oh, it's you. That girl that hangs with the Warners." Rita said, walking over as i started getting up, though i stayed sitting. "Yeah...Sorry about this, i was about to leave." I apologized, Rita smirked. "Well why were you here in the first place then?" She asked, i looked at my lap. "Uhh...I kinda left the tower cuz i was upset about a fight i had with someone." I admitted, she raised a brow. "Then why'd you come here? You got other friends around the lot." Rita said, i sighed. "I guess i just wanted to be away from my usual friends for awhile." I said, leaning against the wall again. "Well, if you don't mind, me and my friend here are gonna continue to look for food." Rita said, walking back over to Runt. Glancing at what they were considering to eat, i reached into my backpack, i had it with me for some reason, and pulled something out. "You two want some of these?" I asked, holding out two sandwichs, they looked at me. "I'm sure it's better then gross garbage scraps, seeing as i made them." I smiled slightly, Runt grinned and came over, with Rita following. "What's the catch?" She asked, i was confused. "There's no catch, i was going to have them for lunch but i don't feel very hungry anymore." I anwsered, holding the sandwichs out for them, Rita smirked and grabbed one, followed by Runt who hungrily munched away. "It must really suck being strays..." I commented, Rita just sat beside me. "Yeah i guess when it comes to shelter and food, but it's great not having to follow anyone's rules and stuff like that." Rita said, taking another bite out of the sandwich, i nodded.

After they were done, Runt came and layed down on the other side of me, while Rita stayed to my right. I smiled lightly and pet his head, not knowing whether or not i was allowed to pet Rita, i just settled to smile and if she looked upset about it i would pet her alittle too. She seemed fine though, Runt loved it, nuzzling against my side and grinning happily. I was surprised though when Rita leaned against me a bit, trying to be subtle but nudging my arm slightly. Giggling lightly, i scratched the top of her head gently, smiling even more when she purred quietly. When a thought raised in my head, i pushed it away, enjoying this moment much more then any talking.

Wakko's POV-

As i approached the alley, i heard some quiet noises, silently peering past a few fallen garbage cans, i saw a adorable sight. Shaya sat leaning against a wall, Runt laying beside her, and Rita curled up on her lap. Not wanting to disturb them, i looked to see if i missed anything that could possibly mean she was hurt, i didn't see anything besides i bit of dirt on her pants and crumbles laying around near our dog and cat co stars.

After a little bit, i noticed Shaya starting to nod off. Being as quiet as i could, i crept past the garbage cans and over to the three, crouching down, i lightly tapped Rita. "Huh? Oh, you. Come to find her i'm guessing?" Rita said, nodding back to Shaya. I nodded, she smiled and got off of her, along the way nudging Runt and telling him to move so i could reach her. "Just one thing, were you the one she got in a fight with?" Rita asked, i shook my head. "No, someone else." I put it simple, then i gently picked her up, smiling lightly when she unconciously gripped my shirt. "I better be going, everyone's real worried about her." I said, walking out of the alley with a last nod from the two strays.

On the way back, i felt her stir lightly. I slowed down but she stayed asleep, just curling closer to me, probably because she was getting cold or something. Though i didn't want to, i had to wake her up when we got to the tower, seeing as i couldn't carry her up the ladder. "Shaya, wake up." I shook her shoulder a little, she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. "Huh? Oh. Dang...I fell asleep didn't I?" I nodded, she yawned a little and stood, though i didn't blame her since i didn't find her till it was around sunset, and now it was already dark. "C'mon, I bet the others are really worried." I said, she nodded and started climbing, me following behind incase she slipped since she's so tired.

When we got to the top, i couldn't take a single step before the door was thrown open and they all ran out. Ryku grabbed Shaya up and hugged her, though she still upset, i could tell by the fake smile she had on her face. Yakko and Dot didn't seem to panicked, but they did look slightly relieved when they came out, most likely cuz they thought i'd find her sooner. "You two ok?" Yakko asked, walking over to me, he didn't try to be obvious, but i saw him give me a small check to make sure i wasn't hurt. "Yeah, found her napping in an alley, though she was with Rita and Runt." I explained, Shaya just yawned, heading towards the tower. Ryku must've wanted to protest, but Shaya just gave him a look, it was really late anyway. "Fine, you can stay here one more night. Though you are coming with me tomorrow to the appartment i got." Shaya sharply turned her head towards him. "Don't worry, it's near the studio. You can even walk here if you want." He added with a smile, she looked down for a moment, but went and hugged him.

Shaya's POV-

"Thanks" I quietly said to Ryku, he just patted my back lightly. "Alright, so make sure you got anything ready tomorrow. I'm sure since you've been staying here for awhile, that you must've gotten a few things." He smirked, i looked down, thinking of the times me and Dot went shopping. Right when i opened my mouth to say something to him though, i big yawn escaped. "Well, you should get some rest. Night sis." Ryku said, hugging me and kissing my forehead. "Ahh! Ryku! Not infront of them!" I whined, I heard giggling behind me. "Don't worry, Yakko does it to us too, though mainly Dot." Wakko chuckled, i just pouted playfully. Ryku smiled at me again before climbing down the ladder, i waved to him for a moment, then went inside with the others.

I didn't say very much as we went in, though i wasn't upset, just thinking. What would it be like? Will i get use to Ryku's apartment? How will it be when i'm not living with the Warners? These were just some of my thoughts, i looked over to Wakko, who was teasing Dot. I was a bit startled when Yakko tapped my shoulder, he grinned at me lightly. "You still upset about that fight?" He asked, i shrugged. "Not really...Just thinking is all." I said, looking down at my feet. "Yeah, and that's like Wakko saying he's not hungry. Now try again, and this time, you might wanna say what's really on your mind." Yakko smirked, sighing i looked away. "Fine, yes i'm still upset. Mainly because he doesn't know what i went through all that time. It was really scary, and it was hard to do it by myself, but i did, and look at me now. Friends with TV stars, happy and full of life. I just don't ever want that to happen again." I looked back at Wakko and Dot. "It'd kill me to have anything happen to you guys, any of the people i know actually. It's terrifying." Running as hand through my slivery hair, i sighed, "I know what that's like. If you think it's hard being you with a older brother. Try being the eldest looking after two monkeys basically." He laughed, making me smile. "Yeah, i guess. It's also kinda weird thinking that i won't be staying here after tonight. Sure i'll get to see you guys, but it'll be different." Yakko smiled at my comment. "Well, just think of it this way, atleast you get to be with your brother. You'll see us, and don't worry, you won't miss out on any of the fun." He chuckled, patting my shoulder and walking over to his siblings, Dot seemed to get sick of the teasing and tackled Wakko.

Yakko easily reached down and seperated them. "Easy, Easy sibs. Let's just get some shut eye alright?" He set them down and pushed them towards the beds, i smiled and walked over with them. Me and Dot quickly changed, climbing up on to her bunk after. As usual, Wakko gave us both a hug as he climbed up, and we all settled down to sleep.

As i slept though, i heard a noise that woke me up, sitting up slightly, i looked to around to see if one of the others was up, but all were still asleep. So i tried to get back to sleep, but all i could hear was that sound, it almost sounded like...whimpering?

I sat up again, this time listening carefully, and i found that it was coming from above me. Getting up, i peeked up at Wakko's bed, and saw him squirming a bit in his sleep, which was very unusual for him. Crawling up on his bed, i took another look at him, to make sure. Then i thought, thinking back to the time he comforted me when i had a nightmare, so maybe now, i can make him feel better.

Gently shaking him, i tried to wake him. "Wakko...Wake up." He woke with a start, sitting up fast, he was breathing heavy and clutching his chest. "Wakko? You ok?" I asked, he looked at me, then all of a sudden, he grabbed me. Holding me, he mumbled something under his breath. "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked, rubbing his arm lightly, he nodded slightly. "It's alright, i bet it wasn't that bad." He shook his head. "I-it was really bad. But it was just a dream...I guess..." He said quietly, i tried to calm him down, but it only worked a little. "I'm guessing it had something to do with me, seeing as you grabbed me when you woke up." I smiled lightly when he blushed. "Well...It was...uh...He took you, and he wouldn't give you back, took you far away. And kept you away from me mainly." He tried to explain. "Who did?" He sighed lightly. "Ryku." I was surprised by his anwser, but it seemed realistic, seeing as Ryku was so protective of me. "Well, he wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let him." Smiling softly at him, i leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. "Feel a little better?" He nodded. "Good, though i'm pretty sure your not as big a fraidy cat as i am that you want me to stay here with you." He looked up at me. "Well...I think i'll be alright, it was just a dream after all." He grinned, i smiled when he grabbed my hand lightly. "Yeah, well, i think i'm gonna go back to bed." I said, starting to go down, but he pulled me back. Hugging me, he squeezed my shoulder lightly.

When he let me go, he leaned in and kissed my cheek, i smiled shyly. "Good night..." I said quietly. "...G'night." He grinned, i climbed back down with butterflies in my stomach. Laying down again, i heard nothing but soft breathing, lulling me back to sleep. I might as well enjoy my last night sleeping here. Is what i thought to myself as i drifted off.

~The Next Morning~

Wakko's POV-

When i woke up, i heard noises around, most likely cuz i always wake up last. Sitting up, i saw Yakko and Dot getting ready for breakfast, though it was strange that Shaya wasn't around. Then something flashed in my head for a second, Ryku, pulling Shaya away. I shot off the bed and looked around, relieved though to find Shaya laying on Dot's bunk, still asleep. "Hey Wak, you hungry?" Yakko greeted me, i nodded a little, slowly walking over to the table. "Wow Wakko, you look awful! Did you sleep ok?" Dot asked, i glared at the comment but nodded my head, not wanting to tell them about my nightmare. "If you're sure...Hey Dot, could ya go wake up Shaya? She can't sleep all day y'know." Yakko said, i knew the look he was giving me though, he never believes us when we say we're fine after a rough night. Dot nodded and left the table, Yakko sat down beside me. He wouldn't push it, he never does, though he always gives us an oppertunity to tell him. If we don't after a while, then that's when he'll drag it out of us. "I'm fine alright? I just had trouble getting to sleep." I said, avoiding saying anymore by takeing a few bites. "Yeah, just thought you might wanna talk about it." He shrugged, i rolled my eyes. "Well, you should know, you're such a light sleeper that you always hear when me or Dot have trouble sleeping." I scoffed, looking away. "Well then, i'll just leave you alone about it." He said, moving back to his original seat. I could see a slightly upset look on his face, but it was only for a second, since that's when Shaya and Dot came back.

Shaya didn't look her usual self, she was alright, but she seemed upset. Probably since she'd be getting picked up by Ryku soon...

As we ate, it was uncomfortably silent, no plans to drive people crazy, no jokes being thrown around, just silence. It was a few minutes later when i decided to try and break the silence, right before i did though, someone did it for me.

"...I guess i better go get my stuff ready...no telling when he'll get here..." Shaya said quietly, slipping off her chair and walking to the dressers.

Watching her as she walked, i felt the frown on my face pull even lower, she didn't have that bounce in her step, and her tail and ears drooped as she pulled stuff out of the drawers. She looked so sad, though as she went through her stuff, i saw her smile once or twice, it fell as she put it in her pile with the rest of her stuff though. Most of the things she was grabbing were clothes, a few other things here and there. My eyes widened a bit when she reached to grab something else, looking back aat us quickly, before slipping something into the bottom of her pile, i smiled a bit when i saw the flash of blue. I'd let her keep it though, she's kept it since the day i found her, i never minded, it was just one shirt. It was a minute later when i saw her holding something, she leaned against Yakko's bed as she looked at it, she was smiling. Curiousity took over me, i jumped off my chair and walked over to her, though she didn't notice me till i was right beside her.

Shaya's POV-

"What's that?" Wakko asked me, i looked back down at the thing in my hands, a faded pale blue ribbon. "Just something i've had for a long time..." I said, rubbing the old ribbon lightly. "Okay, how about some more details." He joked, i smiled at him. "I've had this since i was a baby, well...Since my hair got long enough to put something in it." I paused, gently running a hand through my long hair. "My mom got it for me, she put it in my hair all the time, even during the night..." Trailing off, the memories flashed quickly through my head, but i pushed them aside for now. "So...You had it in your hair that night?" Wakko asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes...She had it in a braid that night, i wanted to make my hair wavey but she wouldn't let me style it with a hot crimpling iron. So she started putting my hair in a braid every night, to let the waves come in naturally." I explained. "Well...I think you look best with straight hair, it compliments the color." He said, fingering the ends of my hair, making me blush alot. "Really? Heh...I always wanted to style it or do something with it. It looked too plain to me back then." I smiled, he smiled too, though right when he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. My smile fell, a look or sadness replacing it, but Wakko just smiled and touched my hair again, making me blush again, i always loved it when people touched my hair, atleast i loved it when it was a soft soothing touch.

Yakko was the one to go get the door, he was talking quietly with whoever was there, but opened the door more to let them in. It was him, Ryku was already here to pick me up, i had my stuff ready, but it still felt too soon. I sighed sadly and stepped away from Wakko, slinging the bag with my clothes over my shoulder, while struggling to lift the box with the remaining things in it, i felt someone else lift it from my grasp though. Wakko smiled at me a little as he held the box, it wasn't really heavy, just awkward to carry along with the bag.

Walking with Wakko over to Ryku, I had to bite my lip to make sure i didn't run and hide so i wouldn't have to leave. Ryku grabbed the small box from Wakko and smiled at me, though mine was fake as i smiled back. "Well, i guess we should be going, i still need to grab a few other things and i need your help sis." He said to me, i looked back at my friends, Yakko smiled sadly and patted my shoulder. Dot came up and gave me a quick hug. Wakko though, he was looking down, a frown clear on his face. "Wakko?" He reacted real quick when i called to him. Running up, he hugged me tightly, as if i'd be gone forever, then, though trying to keep it hidden, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running back into the tower. So i stood there, wide eyed and red faced, watching him run off. "Shaya, we gotta go now." Ryku said, nudging my shoulder, which snapped me out of my stun. "Uh..Yeah...Okay." I turned to Yakko and Dot. "See ya later..." I smiled weakly at them, they grinned back. Starting to turn, i looked once more for any sign of Wakko, but he was hidden well. Following Ryku out, i sighed a little, climbing down with my bag. "C'mon." Ryku said, i was surprised when he lead me to a navy blue car, then i remembered. It's been a year or so since i saw Ryku, he's 17 now, and he must've gotten his license. "Wow..." He grinned and put my stuff in the back seat of the cavalier, atleast that's what i thought it was. "Well? Hop in." Smirking, he opened the driver's door, sat in and unlocked the passenger door, which i slipped in a minute later.

While we were driving, i started getting curious as to what we needed to get, since Ryku had a few boxes in the back. "Ryku...You said that we needed to grab some stuff, where are we going?" I asked, thinking we just needed to go shopping or something. Ryku's face fell a bit. "Home...Our real home." He answered, i was stunned. "W-Why?" I stuttered, he sighed lightly and stopped the car at a red light. "We still have things there Shaya, and there's mom's will. It'll say what things she left for us." Ryku explained, i weakly nodded. "It's okay sis, we'll work things out, and after we won't ever have to go back there again." He tried to reasurre me, but it just made me more upset.

Wakko's POV-

A chicken, that's what i was. I couldn't even manage to stay around when she had to go, though it's not forever, it's still not fair. He just shows up, and take her away from us! Even if he IS her brother it's not fair, she'd lived with us for awhile, and who says she WANTED to go? Grrr it's infuriating! Atleast that's what i thought while i hid under the bed, it's the only place that i can go to be almost completely alone, seeing as Yakko's too big to fit under there and Dot's too worried about getting dirty to crawl in. Sighing to myself, i watched as Yakko and Dot looked for me, i always switched places before they found my true hideout. "Wakko! You gotta come out sometime, it's gonna be lunch soon!" Dot yelled, i could tell that she was only helping cuz Yakko got her to, and if i really wanted, i could sneak some food back into my hiding spot without being spotted.

After a bit, she gave up, only leaving my other sibling who wouldn't give up that easily. "Wak! C'mon sib you need to come out!" Yakko called, with him though i could hear the concern in his voice. And without thinking, i did the stupidest thing ever when hiding.

"NO! I'm staying here! You can't make me come out!" I yelled, then covered my mouth quickly, hoping he didn't figure out where the yell came from.

My hopes were crushed when i saw a pair of white feet walk over and stop in front of the bed, i could almost feel his smirk without even looking. "...You gonna come out or do i have to pull you out?" He asked, i just stayed put, not making a peep. "Alright then, just remember that i asked you when you complain about being picked up." Yakko said, before bending down and grabbing my shirt, i didn't have enough time to grab anything before he yanked me out. So i sat on the floor and pouted, Yakko sitting on his bed beside me.

"Well...You wanna talk? Dot's gone out to have lunch with some of her friends, so no one here to make you feel embarrassed." I scoffed. "Yeah, no one but you, you're always joking about me and Shaya." He grinned. "So **that**'s what this is about. You're upset that Shaya couldn't stay with us." I blushed, mainly since it was true, and then cuz Yakko would some how get me to talk about it. "Well sib, it's time you and i have one of those brother to brother talks." Yakko said, i backed off with a horried look. "Hey! I'm not talking about **THAT**! That's not coming till atleast a few more years sib." He chuckled "I mean, i'm gonna share with you some of my perfect advice and tips about women." He smirked, i rolled my eyes, perfect advice, yeah right! "Lay it on me then bro, we got all day." I leaned back against the bed, preparing myself for the long list of things to spill from Yakko's mouth.

Shaya's POV-

It took about 20 minutes for us to get there, when we stopped in front of the house, i was surprised that it wasn't in worse shape. "So...remind me once more why we're here?" I asked, Ryku sighed. "Because we only have a certain amount of time to get our stuff from the house before they tear it down, it's too old to be fixed and i doubt anyone wants to live there." He said, i nodded, slowly following him to the door, he must've seen my freaked out look though. "Don't worry Shaya...There's nothing left inside to remind us of the incident except our memory, they even cleaned out the blood." He reminded me, i must've looked better since he smiled and opened the door.

Walking in, i looked at each and every photo and decoration. Ryku already started taking the photos off the wall as i passed him, but it'd probably only take up one or two of the many boxes that he brought, so i went down the hallway and found my old room.

To say it brung back memories was an exagerration, everything was left in it's place, nothing touched except the body of our mother which no longer sat in the middle of the floor. The sign still hanging on my door and everything, i smiled and grabbed the sign, it wasn't just a sheet of paper, my dad hand carved it for me out of a peice of soild oak, it was small though, just big enough to be noticed. So i went and put it in the box that i had with me, it was fair sized though. I sat the box down by the door and walked over to my dresser, looking over my stuff, i knew i'd never be able to part with most of my things, maybe my clothes that didn't fit, but that was it. Gathering up the framed pictures i had around the room, i set them down in the box with my door sign, then going back to my dresser and grabbing the silver jewlery box my mom gave me when i told her i wanted to wear jewlery like her. I packed up all my things, stuff like my art kit that i used for painting, my ribbons and trophies that i won, my glass figurine collection, a stack of my favorite books, and more. By the time i was almost done, i had 2 boxes filled, the second was smaller though, holding my breakable things.

I was about to leave the room when i heard something fall on my bed, a soft tune was traveling around the room. Turning, i found my old music box laying open on my bed, walking over, i picked it up and looked at it. It was small, but had a picture of all us in it, and played three different songs, one being the lullaby my mom use to sing to me when i couldn't sleep. Smiling, i closed it and gently set it down in the second box, then walked out of the room to Ryku.

Going down the hall a bit, i saw Ryku's door open and heard noise inside. Ryku was just finishing packing his stuff too it seemed, he just finished taping up the last of his 3 big boxes, most likely since he had more big items then i did, the biggest i had was my painting easel. He looked up and smiled slightly at me, i'm guessing he got a bit of the flash backs too when he came in here.

"Well...We should find mom's will, she told me that she kept it in her room..." Ryku trailed off, i just nodded and walked out of his room and to the end of the hall where her room was. "Shaya wait!" Ryku tried to slow me down, but i didn't need to keep my emotions in check, i already cried enough about her. Slowing once i got to the door, i saw that they missed a stain, a few blood trails were on her door, most likely she got hurt before she came and got me and Ryku. Just before i opened the door, Ryku caught up, i glanced at him before opening the door. It hurt to see her room again, but it didn't nearly hurt as much as it did back then, so i walked in with my head held high. "Where did she keep it?" I asked, though i looked confidant, my voice kept cracking. "...In her locked desk, the key is always sitting on her vanity." He explained, i nodded a little before walking over to the vanity and found the key hanging from a little hook installed on it. After that i calmy walked over to the desk, fitting the key into the bottom drawer, and found the amazingly still crisp white paper sitting at the bottom of it. Pulling it out, i sat down on her bed with Ryku, and opened it gently so the paper didn't tear. It was written in her beautiful writing, but seeing as it's hers there was no doubt that it wouldn't be. "Read it." Ryku said, i nodded and we before read the small will.

_Will for Miya Hyton_

_If you are reading this, i am gone, though i know only my beloved children will find this..._

_Ryku...Now that both me and you father are gone, i know you'll take very good care of your sister. Though i don't need to tell you, please keep her safe, you and her are the only ones left now, so take care of eachother. _

_Shaya...My baby girl, please listen to your brother. Now that i'm gone, you have to carry on your dream without me, but i know you can do it! Just don't give up, and never stop trying._

_Remember, you two have to help eachother through this, things'll get tough, but i know you can make it. I expect that you'll be better then most siblings and not shut eachother out, alright? Sweeties, we may be gone, but me and your dad will never leave you, just don't forget and we'll always be there._

_Any of mine or your dad's things that you want to keep is yours. Though there are certain things i want you two to have. Ryku, your father wanted to leave you his old guitar and music books._

_Shaya, i'm leaving my jewlery box to you, please don't give away our family's treasure, for the treasures of the women in our family lie in that box._

_Be good my babies..._

By the time i was done reading, tears ran down my face, Ryku was crying as well. I set the will down and walked to her vanity which is where she kept her jewlery box, while mine was silver, hers was a beauitful gold, shining even after years of use. "Shaya...Are you okay?" Ryku asked, i nodded a little, wiping the tears from my eyes so i could read the engravment on the box. "Treasure chest...hehe...Just like mom..." I mumbled to myself, Ryku put a hand on my shoulder, getting me to turn to him. "I'm going to get the other boxes alright? you start going through some of her things." I nodded as he left the room, i barely took a step before he was back though.

Carefully grabbing the golden box, i placed it down in one of the boxes, Ryku was putting dad's guitar in one of his boxes. So i went through my mother's things, such as her clothes, a little of her light makeup, and i found a few books in her desk, which turned out to be a few journals that she filled out, i decided i'd want to read them later and slipped them in the box. Ryku told me to grab mom's photo albums, while i did that he grabbed what looked like our baby books, probably just so we didn't loose the memories. Once we were done, we had two more boxes each filled with some of our parents belongings, so in total that's about...12 boxes filled, 2 being things we kept around the house like photos, books and movies. Seeing as one of the boxes i was carrying was her clothes and the other being small things i carried them while Ryku carried his boxes out to where all the other ones were. He started taking the heavy ones and putting them in the trunk while i brought out the smaller less heavy ones and put them in the back seats, when we were done, all twelve boxes fit nicely in the car since about 4 of them were small, 5 were medium size and the last 2 were big.

After they were all packed away, we took one last look around the house, then left, finally off to Ryku's apartment that he got for us.

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. 3 weeks, visit, Trouble?

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long previous chapter, i just wanted to get you all interested! This one should be shorter, and the next will be up as soon as possible.**_

Wakko's POV-

It's been 3 weeks since i seen her! 3 WEEKS! Is what i thought when i woke up that morning, i just layed in bed, not bothering to get up. I'd been like that for the last day or so, but eventually i'd get up, just not at that moment. "Wak, c'mon buddy. Breakfast is ready, it's waffles." Yakko called, he's been bribing me with waffles so that i'll get up, knowing that i LOVE waffles. So i slowly sat up, and climbed down the ladder. "Wow, it actually took one try this time." Dot joked, i just sat down and ate my waffles. "Wow, someone's grouchy today." Yakko chuckled "I'm **NOT** grouchy!" I snapped, pushing away my now empty plate. "Okay then Mr Not Grouchy." Yakko said as he grabbed up the plate, along with the other ones. The phone rang then, instead of the rush like usual, it was just Yakko who went to get it, I just jumped off my chair and walked towards the door. "I'm going out for a bit..." I said, Yakko nodded but told me to stay on the lot.

Though i said i was going out, i really just wanted to be alone for a bit, so i climbed up onto the roof of the tower. I stayed there for awhile though, just watching the clouds go by and thinking.I didn't know WHAT could be keeping Shaya from coming to visit, Yakko said they were probably getting settled into Ryku's new apartment, i thought that he was trying to keep her away. Then i scratched that off my list, seeing as Shaya said he wouldn't do that, and she wouldn't go along with it. Since i couldn't figure out what was stopping her, a million stupid thoughts kept entering my head. Was she hurt?Did she get in an accident? Did she not want to come back? Is she tired of being in the shadows of our stardom? That and many more came and went, each one stupider then the last. So i sat there and thought and thought...

That is till i got hungry and had to go back in.

"Back so soon?" Yakko grinned, handing me the sandwich he knew i came in for. "Oh ha ha, like you wouldn't come back in for food either." I pouted and ate my sandwich. "Well now that you're back i can tell you that-" Yakko stopped when i started walking for the door after i finished. "Wakko, could you just-"

But i was already out the door again, another sandwich in my hand for a snack later. Sure Yakko would be mad for a bit, but luckily i can out wait him and go back in when he cooled off.

That plan was crushed when Yakko came out and dragged me back in, then sat me in a chair and tied me to it. "Now, you gonna listen to me, or do i have to tape your mouth shut too?" He said, the tone of his voice made me keep my mouth shut, it wasn't mad, and it wasn't happy, but on the edge of annoyed. So i nodded, he smiled kindly but right before he could say something, there was a knock on the door. "Dang it! They're already here!" Yakko said as he untied me then went to get the door. "Who's here? Yakko?" I called, following him slowly, but stopped when the door opened and i saw who was there.

"Hey Wakko..." Her voice clear and calm, and i couldn't make a response at the moment. She stood there, nothing wrong, nothing to cause alarm, yet i ran up and squeezed her as tightly as i could. "Aaah! W-Wakko! I c-can't..._BREATHE_!" Shaya choked out, i released her and blushed, mumbling a quick sorry to her. "He really missed you." Yakko commented, i gabbed him in the ribs for the interruption though. "Well...I have a good reason for not coming sooner." She said, shyly looking down at her feet. "We had to get all our stuff set up, Ryku barely had ANYTHING done with the place!" She giggled. "So i had to fix things up and get MY stuff unpacked, so it took a while, plus we needed to make changes to a few things before we unpacked." Ryku frowned. "I still don't get why we had to paint your room a different color and change the carpeting." He muttered, making her giggle again. "Still...Sorry i didn't call you or anything. It took a bit of time to get the phones hooked up and all that." She smiled sheepishly at me, i couldn't resist that look. "It's fine...I just...well...yeah..." I stuttered, she smiled and hugged me, alot gentler then mine. "It's okay, i understand." Shaya said as she let me go, i nodded. She walked in with Ryku, and grinned when Dot came up and jumped her, holding her up so she could hug her, then putting her down again. "How's it been huh? Tell me all about it!" Dot exclaimed, Shaya nodded and sat down with her, leaving me and Yakko to talk with Ryku.

Ryku's POV-

Shaya SO owes me for this! Is what i thought on our way to the tower, but i guess it was to be expected. I only went along with her decorating plans so she wouldn't ask me to take her, i even offered ideas, just so she wouldn't be back with them. Ok, so i was jealous and protective, SO WHAT! Is it so bad that i want to keep her away from people who might accidently hurt her?

...

Alright, so it's bad that the people i want to keep her from are her friends, i have my reasons though! Especially when that Wakko guy hugged her...And when i got her away, he probably thinks i didn't see him give her that kiss, but i did, and i don't like it! Why couldn't he just find some other girl that isn't my sister! Hmph...

"So...You and Shaya settle in okay?" Yakko asked, obviously trying to stop the awkward silence, though it gave me a distraction from my increasingly angry thoughts. "Yeah i guess...Shaya hasn't said a word about the incident since we went home to grab our things though, she also doesn't touch the jewlery box our mom left to her..." I trailed off, thinking back to the days when we were settling in.

It was true though, Shaya hadn't done or said anything relating to that night, she barely can look at the photos we brought with us without crying. One time when i left to go shopping, i came back to find her curled into a ball on the floor crying her eyes out, all from looking at one of our photo albums. It took forever just to get her up off the floor, she always kicked at me and told me things that made my heart ache even though she didn't mean them. Stuff like, she wished she'd never been born, it was her fault that mom and dad died, everyone she loved would be killed cuz of her, and many more things that were completly false, though it still hurt like heck.

I was brought out of my thoughts by him speaking again. "Really? well i wouldn't blame her, it must've been really hard for her back then." Yakko said, his little brother nodded in agreement. "Yeah...She told me a little about what happened, it sounded horrible..." Wakko quietly said, which made me stunned though.

She talked about it with someone she only knew for a month or so?...Well, proves how much she must trust these three...

"Though she didn't tell me much! Just a few things, she only talked to me about it when she had that nightmare and when i found her. Back then she just kinda blurted it out, most likely from stress..." Wakko tried to cover up, he probably saw my startled look and thought i was upset. And i was a little, but more upset with Shaya then him. "...Hey Wak, why don't you go see what the girls are up to? They're getting awfully quiet over there." Yakko nudged Wakko towards the couch where the girls were sitting, the little guy nodded and headed over, probably happy to be away from the awkwardness that was happening, and to be near Shaya again...

I couldn't hold in a small glare, but i stopped as Yakko turned back to me.

"Ya know, i can easily understand what your going through right now. Taking care of little sibs is hard work, especially when you got a little sister." Yakko paused, waiting for his point to get through. "Hey! I'm not worried about her like that! I just don't want her to get hurt is all..." I argued, even though it WAS true. "Yeah...Same thing i say for my worry over Dot, she may be little, but dang she's mature for her age." He chuckled, looking over at his siblings with Shaya. It was at that moment though when Shaya decided to be her cute self and give Wakko a hug, afterwards kissing his nose lightly, then Wakko turned away a bit, a blush clear to see through his white fur...

"Wakko's a good kid ya know...He has almost no temper at all, and he's nery none violent. The most he does alot is threaten, and when he does mallet someone, it's for good reason, or he really regrets it after. Like one time I snuck up on him, and he accidently malleted my head, giving me a concussion. He was down on his knees, begging for my to forgive him, all because of an accident. Wouldn't even let it go until i was better." Yakko looked over at me, i actually look surprised at first, but i knew where he was going with this.

Sighing, i leaned against the wall and watched my little sis with him. "I guess...I'm just worried something's gonna happen, i don't want her getting hurt in an accident. She isn't an acting toon, she can't do all those things that people like you can do. Sure she can run fast and she can pull things from behind her back, but she can't bounce off the ground from a tall height, or stop herself from being hurt by a mallet or something. Also she's sensitive, her heart is delicate and i don't want people playing with it." With another sigh, i looked to the ground. "One wrong move...One wrong word... and she'll shatter...Atleast...That's what i thought..." As i watched her, i noticed that she play fought with these three, she had arguments with them. "Shaya might've been like that before...Now though, she ain't a snowflake. She can take care of herself and you know it." Yakko grinned, watching as well. Wakko and her were running around Dot, trying to catch eachother, and she looked happy. When i use to do that, she'd be terrified, hiding behind our mom or dad. It's almost sad to find that she changed so much in the short time i was gone..

"Well...It just goes to show how much things can change when your not watching, though most things always stay the same. Even with my sibs. Dot not so much really, only that she use to be quieter then now. Wakko though...Gosh he changed so much that it's pretty hard to believe. He use to be even quieter then he is now, didn't even talk much till Dot came along. Though there were ALOT of changes when Dot was born." Yakko chuckled lightly while shaking his head. "When she was born, our mother passed. So i had to take care of her and Wakko, and you know with babies. They just need so much attention at that age, Wakko got jealous pretty easy. Once she got a bit older though, he started getting better. Though it took him a while before it truly showed, i first noticed when Dot got lost while we were shopping. While i panicked and worried, Wakko took it upon himself to find her, he searched every inch of the store, and that's alot seeing as we were in a mall. I had to laugh when he found her in a toy store though, she was playing in a giant bin of stuffed animals. When he brought her back, i was so happy that i made a scene in the middle of the mall, mainly cuz i shouted and laughed so loud people almost thought i'd gone crazy! Ha ha..." I actually did start laughing a bit through the story, it was pretty funny though.

"Wow, i actually thought he was pretty well...wacko when i saw him, but he does sound like a pretty good kid." Yakko nodded. "Yeah, he's just nervous is all, he actually thought you were gonna steal Shaya away and never let her see us again." He laughed, i just chuckled nervously, seeing as those were my actual plans before we got here.

Shaya's POV-

Giggling while Wakko chased me, i suddenly switched off my path and dove for the couch, laughing my butt off when Wakko went around once more before realizing. Which in turn had him coming after me again, so i sprinted to the beds and scampered underneath, popping out on the other side. He followed me easily, though not so much when i dumped a pile of clothes on his head when he came out under the bed, then hopped across Yakko's bunk and ran towards Dot again. By then Dot settled to watch and munch on popcorn like she was seeing a live movie.

"Doooot!" I cried out, racing around her again. "Help! He'll give me some sort of disease!" Giggling when i heard a grunt behind me.

"Disease? I'll show **you** disease!" Wakko growled playfully, i cried out when he pounced on me, trapping me on the floor. "HA! Gotcha now!" Wakko paused for a minute, like he realized something.

I did too, he said almost the exact same thing that night when he...kissed me...After that, me and him never spoke about it, we also kept any and all kisses to a minimum of cheek, forehead, or my favorite, nose.

We stared at eachother for a moment, before grinning again and wrestling around, i some how managed to slip his hat off, squirming away and teasing him with it. Though when he got up he came and as he tried to steal it back, knocked off the bandana i had been wearing.

Quicker then lightening, i dropped his hat and one of my hands went up to my ears, as if they had been hurt. Bending down, i tried to reach for the cloth but Wakko already had it in his hands, a suspicious look on his face as he eyed my covered ears. Trying to make a grab for it again, he easily held it out of reach, and with me holding my ears, i couldn't do much anyway.

"W-Wakko! Give it back!" I said, feebily trying to jump for the bandana.

"Why did you have it on anyway? I heard you telling Dot once that you hate having your ears pinned back like that." Wakko questioned, i mentally slapped myself. He was always a real good listener, and had a REALLY good memory.

"I just felt like it ok? Just give it back! Please." I tried the please card on him, and it almost worked, almost.

"Only if you show me why you're covering your ears..." He said, i groaned in my head, the only reason i was holding my ears is because i didn't want him to get a close look. You could see the mark from a distance, but it wasn't fully healed and could be seen in a close examination.

"Fine, you wanna look? There" I held my hands at my sides, hoping to god that his eye sight wasn't as good as his hearing. He looked concerned though, i **really** hoped that he was just being paranoid, but i knew that look.

"Where'd you get those marks?" He asked, taking a step closer, i didn't bother to stop him, he already saw so might as well. "It almost looks like, cuts...and there's a big bruise..." Wakko gently ran a finger on the base of my ear, as if testing the tenderness, trying not to but i winced and moved a bit when he touched near the cuts. "What happened?" He didn't even need to ask, i knew that he was thinking, rolling every possible conclusion through his head.

My eyes swept over to Ryku, who was looking at us along with Yakko, though his seemed more cautious, as though some trap would suddenly spring. Apparently Wakko saw my glance, since he looked between me and Ryku, i saw him putting it together, you could see it in his eyes. "He...he did that didn't he?" Wakko basically whispered, the calm before the storm. "Wakko...It's no big deal, me and Ryku just got in a argument, it was an accident." I tried to calm him, but he glared towards Ryku, where i could feel no stares or scowls any warmer then his."It was only a accident, a mistake. He just reacted and tugged on my ear, accidently scratching me when he did. I got him too, just ask him, his lower area hurt all night." I tried to laugh, but all i got was stone cold silence. I tried again. "Wakk-

"You **hurt** her.. Your** sister**! How could you HARM you own sister!" Wakko marched over to Ryku, and though Ryku still towered high above him, it didn't make him any less threatening. "Hey, woah guy. It was an **accident**. If anything, something WORSE could've happened if she stayed here! This place is a injury waiting to happen!" Ryku matched his glare.

I felt torn, it WAS just an accident, but then again, Ryku shouldn't have tugged on my ear anyway! That's like tugging on the tail of a cat!

"Guys...Just relax, take a deep breath and calm the heck-" Yakko got cut off by Wakko doing something i've never seen him do, he punched someone. And not just any someone, my brother! It must've been hard too, since blood dripped down from Ryku's bright red nose. "Ryku!" I cried, rushing over, checking if he was okay.

I caught sight of Wakko though, he looked confused, and sad. Yakko went over to him, and they were talking quietly, but right now all i could hear were the hurtful things that spilled from my brother's mouth.

"-lousy, rotten, no good, crazy, piece of sh-" Ryku cut off when he saw me standing there, i didn't need anymore to know he was talking about Wakko. "Did you see what he did to me Shay? I think he might've chipped my tooth!" He exclaimed, as if he hadn't been talking trash about him just a minute ago.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that Ryku...It's very rude, especially when the person's family and loved ones are in the room." I said in a cold voice, i was very upset with him, but i guess he did have a right to be mad when Wakko just socked him in the face. "though he's no better then you." I turned to Wakko, who looked at me nervously. "It's not very polite and humble to punch a guest in the kisser hmm? Especially when that guest is the older brother of your..._friend_" I whispered the last part, though i could tell he heard it, seeing as he blushed lightly, I wasn't exactly use to using words like _love_, _girlfriend, dating_ and stuff like that. Mainly since i didn't even know if we counted as that, i do know we really like eachother, pretty much love, but i wouldn't really use the term **girlfriend** when explaining what kinda of person i am for Wakko. Though i guess it's to be expected.

"Here." Dot startled me, holding a small bag of ice and a cloth up to Ryku, who smiled a bit while nursing his throbbing nose. I thanked her briefly before heading towards the door. "Where're you going?" The panic and worry was easy to hear in his voice, the accent giving him that cute touch that i've always loved.

"I need to get some air..." Quiet as my response, i stepped out of the door and walked over to the rail, i seemed to be going there alot when i needed to think.

Wakko's POV-

When i punched him, i didn't know what came over me, just hearing him insult my home and saying that we'd let Shaya get hurt here...Ugh! It was more then i could stand! And i don't even know why! Usually i'm MUCH more calm about things like that, and even so, why the HECK did i punch him! Most of the time i use my mallet to scare people...

Stepping forward a little when Shaya went out the door, but i stopped when Yakko put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "Just leave her alone, she'll come back in when she calms down." He said, leading back inside.

That's when i felt a slight throb in my hand, i looked down to see scraps breaking through my right glove, tiny drips of blood spotting it, i must've hurt my hand when i punched him. Though i could tell it wasn't broken or anything, just sore.

Apparently Yakko saw my hand as well, since he stopped and looked down to, noticing the things i did a moment ago. He lead me over to the sink and adjusted the water temparture, while he did that, i slipped off my glove, setting it down on the counter. Gently moving my hand under the water, Yakko washed any remaining blood or dirt that was on my hand, even though i was more then capable. I let him though, he was just worried and felt it was his responsibility as the big brother. After finished, he inspected my hand closely, i didn't bother fighting seeing as his grip was solid.

His gaze softened and released my hand. "Well, you got some bruises on your knuckles and a few tiny scrapes, but that's about it." He grinned down at me. "That's what you get for socking Ryku in the mouth." I glared lightly, pouting a bit, but apparently it didn't work as well for me as it did for Dot.

"C'mon sib, let's see how your target practice dumby is doing." Yakko smirked and we walked back over to where Dot was sitting with Ryku, who was holding the ice to his mouth and nose.

"You ok Ryku?" Yakko asked, plopping down beside Ryku, who looked at him sarcasticly. "Oh yeah, i'm **fiiiine** i just punched in the face!" He frowned, Yakko's grin faltered. "Geez it was just a punch, no less a punch from a 10 year old, move on already." Yakko frowned back, not liking the attitude Ryku was aiming towards me. Before things could get worse, i cut in. "Sorry...I don't know what came over me, i'm serious." He looked at me doubtfully, i looked at him sincerely. "Really...I am. I have no idea why i did that, it's not normal for me actually." I tried to convince him, he seemed to calm down, though he was still upset, i could tell.

Dot seemed to see that a distraction was needed. "Hey, Hasn't Shaya been gone for a while? I wonder what's keeping her..." She looked to the door, thinking Shaya would just waltz in, but she didn't. "Yeah...she has, hasn't she?..." Yakko agreed, me and Ryku seemed to be locked in a scowling contest, and i wasn't about to back down.

That was when the door creeked open slowly, everyone turned to look.

Shaya shyly peeked her head in, as if checking to see if the fighting was still going on. She grinned a little and came over, apologizing for not coming in sooner, sitting beside me, i could feel Ryku's glare on the back of my head. So things went on normally, though it was only a short time later when they had to leave. Again, it was hard, but i managed to make it through the whole goodbye this time. Though only with the promise that she'd call tomorrow morning, and if she didn't then there would be a DEFINATE good reason. "Well, see ya Wakko." She smiled and gave me a hug, though unlike last time, **she** was the one to add a kiss, though she wasn't as shy about it, kissing my nose lightly she waved at us and walked out with Ryku.

A tingly spot was left on the tip on my red nose, which matched my brightly lite cheeks, mainly since she did it in front of everyone, some just from her doing it in the first place. I was snapped out of it though when i heard giggles and chuckles from behind me, i frowned and chased after them, chasing them all around the tower before i finally caught them both atleast once.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Surprise!

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Hi! 3rd chapter now! didn't really mention in the last chaps but i DO NOT own the Warners, anythng Animaniacs or any copyrighted items such as the Disney movie The Little Mermaid! All i own in this story is Shaya, Ryku, their deceased parents and their memories!**_

Shaya's POV-

I looked at my reflection in the vanity Ryku got for me, the bruise on my ear was still viewable, but not that much. Sighing, i picked up my hair brush and ran it through my already brushed long hair, i tended to do that when i was thinking. Then i looked across my new room to the area where my empty easel stood, i hadn't painted one thing since i set it up, just no ideas would come to mind.

Standing from my seat at my vanity, i walked over to my closet, a full view mirror on the door. My mother's clothes hang inside along with my own, sifting through them, i found that i had packed one of my mom's favorite shirts. It was a lovely navy blue and had a cluster of stars in the middle with the phrase _I'm my own wishing star_ written threw the stars, it was so true for her, she was a brilliant singer before she had me, Ryku said he watched her sing all the time, and that her voice was magical. Though i knew for myself, since she sung me lullabies and all that, but i never heard her perform like Ryku did.

Right when i was about to go lay back down, i noticed the time. It was almost noon! Running out of my room, i screeched to a halt in front of Ryku, who was on the phone. "Ryku! I gotta call the Warners, i promised!" I pleaded, he just grinned. "Ryku!" I exclaimed, he jus talked over me.

"Oh sure! I gave you the details last time, so sure you can stop by! Yeah, she'll be thrilled. Ok, yeah. Alright. Bye Yakko, see you three in a while." Ryku smirked as he hung up, probably seeing the shocked look on my face. "You were saying sis?" He smirked wider. "I...you! They! I...Oh my god! Ryku what'd you do! They're coming here? Damn it! I gotta get ready!" I exclaimed, running back to my room, faintly hearing Ryku scold me for my language, but can you blame me? My room was messy, i needed a shower and tons more!

Rushing into the bathroom, i stripped down and had a quick shower, in 20 minutes i was standing in front of my vanity blow drying my hair, then i slipped on the exact T-shirt i had been looking at earlier with a pair of black jeans.

That's when i heard a loud bunch of knocks at the door, Ryku went to get it so I had a second.

After a moment, i slowed down and let my heart beat go back to normal, calming down enough, i checked my reflection in the mirror. Realizing i forgot to brush my hair, i picked up my brush and stroked my soft silvery blue strands, not noticing that a pair of footsteps came closer to my opened door.

"So this is what your room looks like, i've been curious ever since you left with Ryku the first time."

I jumped at the sudden comment, turning sharply, i saw Wakko standing at the door to my room, my messy room. "Ah! Wakko, i uh...hehe didn't notice you there." I chuckled nervously, he waved it off and walked in. Never since i set up my room had i been so glad to put an extra chair in there, if he had to sit on my bed i would've died from embarrassment, don't know why though.

Sitting down in the comfy black chair, he grinned at me before spotting my easel in the corner. "You paint?" I nodded. "Yes, well...Kind of. I use to paint all the time before...that...But now nothing's coming to mind for me to paint." I looked at one of the paintings behind the easel, it was of my mother. "Usually my mom posed for my paintings when i didn't have any ideas, but...she can't...now.." I trailed off, Wakko seemed to be thinking about something. "But don't worry about it! I'm sure i'll think of something here soon, in fact i have been getting a couple random ideas here and there, though whenever i go to paint, i seemed to have forgot. You know, i'm just a bit forgetful at times." I grinned sheepishly, not wanting Wakko to offer anything, i wouldn't be able to focus at all. He just nodded and grinned again, looking around the room.

Nonchalantly i kicked my dirty clothes into my closet, a small blush on my cheeks as i did.

Wakko was about to say something when Dot ran in. "Hey Shay- OH MY GOD! You're room is gorgous!" Dot exclaimed, I sighed in relief, Wakko looked a bit upset but he got over it.

I giggled as Dot raced around my room looking at everything, though my grinned faltered when she stopped near my vanity where my two jewlery boxes sat. "Oooo What's in these?" Dot questioned as she opened my silver one, browsing the jewerly before getting bored and going to the gold one. I was up and trying to say something, but something stopped her.

"Dot." Wakko grasped her hand before she opened it, Dot looked at him and pouted, he just shook his head. "But Wakko!" Dot whined, hoping to crack him like Yakko. "No Dot, that's Shaya's." Wakko said firmly, proving that she wasn't going to crack him. Dot pouted and pushed past him, most likely going to complain to Yakko, though he just smiled and sat back down. "...Thanks..." I said quietly, going to close my silver jewlery box. "You're welcome, Dot does it all the time at home, so i know how annoying it is. Also that that's your mom's.." Wakko explained, pointing to the gold box, i nodded lightly. "You know, it's alright that you're upset about this...Heck, it's been years since our parents, but we're still sad about it, poor Dot can't even remember our parents, neither can i, Yakko just barely." Wakko said, i just stared at the gold box, the one that i hadn't opened once since it was given to me, remembering what my mother wrote to me...

"Yes, but i've already cried enough for them...i don't...need to cry anymore..." I quietly said, if i raised my voice anymore then that, i would start crying. "That can't be true, because if you didn't, that would mean you don't care." Wakko said, looking at my sad reflection in the mirror. "And i know that would never happen, you're too nice for that." As he finished, i didn't know when it happened, but in a flash i had run over to Wakko and hugged him, tears slipping from my eyes.

My eyes shut tight, i gripped onto Wakko as silent sobs shook my small form. While i cried, i felt Wakko wrap his arms around me, he didn't say a word, but as he stroked my hair softly, i felt soothed.

I stuttered and rambled while i cried, though he stayed silent, not trying to tell me i'm wrong, not trying to make me feel better with anything but his presence and gentle strokes to my hair. Though i felt him stiffen in response to certain outbursts, things such as i shouldn't have survived, or i didn't deserve to be alive.

A little while later, i calmed down, in replace of my sadness, i felt embarrassment creep up on me, tinting my pale cheeks a lovely shade of red. I made no move to leave the spot i was in though, and even though i stopped crying, Wakko hadn't stopped his soothing actions. After getting over my embarrassment, a serene happiness befell upon me, i smiled lightly to myself, enjoying the closeness between us.

Like all good things though, the moment had to end when both Yakko and Ryku called us.

With a small sigh, i started to move from my very comfortable postion, though i couldn't move more then a few inches since Wakko held me still. "You feel better now?" He asked softly, i looked at him and smiled, nodding a bit. Grinning back at me, he let me go and stood up with me, a light shade of pink dusting across his face.

Wakko's POV-

I had a good guess why Yakko was calling me, Dot probably tattled on me for not giving her what she wanted. Following Shaya, we arrived at the living room where the others were, Yakko and Ryku were talking but stopped when we came in.

"There you are, Wakko, Dot said you yelled at her." Yakko said, i knew the look on his face saying he didn't believe it, but he wanted an explanation. "I didn't! She was going through all of Shaya's stuff and i stopped her." I explained, Shaya nodded in agreement. "Well then, Dot." Yakko turned his gaze to our little sister, catching her when she was glaring at me, i grinned smugly at her. "Honest Yakko, i wasn't doing anything wrong! She didn't complain until i went to look in her gold jewerly box." Dot said, though Ryku looked stunned at the response, and before Yakko could say anything, Ryku interuppted.

"You what? Do you know who's that was?" Ryku demanded, though he lowered his voice when he realized he was shouting. "That jewlery box belonged to our mother, Shaya hasn't even opened it yet, it's very special." Ryku explained, Dot looked very surprised, almost shocked. "Really? Oh my gosh...I'm sorry Shaya! I didn't know!" Dot pleaded, Shaya smiled a little. "It's alright, I probably should've told you earlier, but i didn't really want to bring it up..." She said quietly, Dot nodded. "That still doesn't make it any less rude Dot." Yakko brought the attention back to himself, Dot looked up at him. "You shouldn't have been going through any of her things period." He said, Dot nodded. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled, Yakko smiled and patted her head, making her giggle and fuss.

Looking over at Shaya, i noticed her sullen expression, smiling lightly when she looked at me, she smiled back a bit then went over to sit by Ryku.

As i sat down by Shaya, i finally noticed the things around the room, in fact, i saw one picture that caught my attention. It was a picture of two people, a guy with pure black fur and hair, except for the face of course, and a girl with silvery fur and hair, though it wasn't like Shaya's where only her hair was silvery, all her fur was. She actually looked very beautiful, she even had the same bright eyes like Shaya...

That's when a thought struck me, i knew i probably shouldn't ask but...

"Hey Shaya..." I questioned, she turned to me. "Who're the people in that old photo?" I pointed to the picture, but regreted it when a sad look came over Shaya's face. "...My parents..." She said, i knew my guess was right. "Both me and Ryku inherited their fur colors, though Ryku got more of my dad's then my mom's." She explained, pointing out that Ryku only had silvery tips on his hair while all of her hair was silver. "Yeah, though you had to go and get her performing talent, while i got nothing but dad's toon abilities." Ryku joked, pulling a random objest behind his back to example. "Hey! I got toon abilites too! Just not the ones that make it so i can't get hurt with toon stuff..." Shaya pouted, i was actually surprised that she had toon abilites, she never did anything with us besides being pretty flexible that would prove she had them.

They joked a little bit more, but then Shaya stopped completely, Ryku did after he noticed, most likely having been through this before and knew it was time to stop.

Yakko's cell phone suddenly went off, he scowled lightly but answered it. "Yeah?...What! You gotta be kidding!...Yes i KNOW the agreement we made but really can't you just-!...Would ya stop interuptting me while i'm trying to talk here?" He pulled the cell away from his ear when a series of shouts came through, it was Plotz... Yakko walked away from us for a second, but i could faintly here him talking.

"Yeah yeah...fine Plotz. Alright, you better hope they don't find you when we get back, Wakko and Dot were estatic when you said we could go, just IMAGINE what they'll be like when they find out..." Yakko sighed and hung up the phone, i had i feeling i knew what was happening now.

He sat down by Dot again and frowned. "What's the matter Yakko?" Dot asked, as if she didn't already know. "Plotz, he said...well shouted that we gotta get back to the lot sibs..." Yakko looked over at me, as if expecting something to happen. I just nodded, sadly, but still nodded. Shaya looked upset, but understanding as always, she never argued or got angry about the studio's limits for us, though when i thought about it, she probably dealt with the same thing since she said she got home-schooled cuz of bullies.

"What? But Yakko we just got here!" Dot exclaimed, though it wasn't exactly true, we've been here about 4 hours.

"Yeah, i know Dot, but there's no fighting with Plotz on this. "Yakko frowned. "He said it's either we get our furry butts back to the lot or we can kiss our show goodbye." His scowl getting bigger. "Totally unfair if ya ask me..." Dot grumbled but got up, along with Yakko. I stood, but only took a few steps before stopping, i was a bit more recluent to leave. "C'mon Wak...We gotta go." Yakko said, coming over to me, i stayed rooted to the spot though. "Wakko..." There's his warning voice, i new what would happen if i didn't do something, but i couldn't.

Before Yakko could start, i felt something behind me, something that wrapped it's arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "It's alright, i'll come visit again tomorrow if you like... Maybe if i can convince Ryku, he can drop me off and it'll just be us, so no one gets a bloody nose again." She said quietly into my ear, i couldn't help a smile coming to my face. I blushed though when i saw Yakko smirking at me, so i frowned and turned around, only to have Ryku's glare piercing my head as i hugged her back.

Sighing a bit, i pulled away from her, smiling a little at her when she looked at me. "Alright...I guess i'll see ya later.." I said, she nodded and watched as i went to my siblings. "We better get going, and fast, Plotz'll have a cow already, we're anymore late and he'll have a side of bacon and eggs to go with it." Yakko joked, me and Dot smiled a bit at Shaya and Ryku, who looked back with their own smiles. And with that, we left, i still didn't want to, but we really had to.

Shaya's POV-

As he left, i looked back at my parents photo, it was taken when mom was pregnant with Ryku, she was only around 20 at the time, and was almost 30 when she had me. My dad was two years older then her.

Walking over it, i sliently removed it from the wall, staring at it in silence, i felt Ryku standing behind me, most likely thinkig i'll break down again. This time though, only a few silent tears slipped out, one falling onto the picture frame.

With a sigh, i put the picture back and walked to my room. "You don't have to follow me..." I said, knowing Ryku followed me. "I know... It just helps to make sure..." Ryku told me, i relaxed as i felt him lightly pet my hair. "I don't want to see you in pain Shaya...That's all..." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder now. "Yeah...i know...but i'm fine." I lied, i wasn't fine, nowhere CLOSE to fine! "Well then, if you're so fine, how come you can't look at our pictures with crying?" He asked me, never raising his voice from the quiet calm tone. "I wasn't then...I'm starting to feel better now..." I said, which was true. "Oh really? Would that be from finally putting it behind you, or **cuddling with your snuggly Wakko **for a while?" I could just **feel **him smirking at me. Turning around i shoved him lightly. "I was **not** cuddling with him!" I exclaimed, a small giggle escaping my lips.

For awhile, we played and laughed, but when it started getting late, we had to stop for something to eat.

While we ate supper, Ryku suggested we watch a movie, and seeing as i had nothing better to do, i agreed.

After, Ryku settled onto the couch and said i should pick the movie, since he picked the event. So browsing through the movies Ryku brought with us, i found one of my old favorites. The Little Mermaid.

Once i put it in, i sat down beside Ryku on the couch, we easily skipped past the previews, waiting when the Disney logo came on.

As we watched, i sang along quietly to the songs, like i always use to. Ryku ended up wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer, but i didn't mind, me and him always use to do this when we stayed up watching movies all night while mom and dad slept. Though i still shut my eyes when the shark came in, making Ryku chuckle a bit. And i grumbled as Ariel signed her voice over to Ursela.

Ryku's POV-

It was at the ending scene where King Triton decides to give Ariel her legs and her and Eric were kissing when i paused the movie.

Looking down, i found Shaya had settled herself almost completely into my lap, seeing as i was leaning against the arm rest a bit, she just scooched past my long legs and settled there. She was leaning against my chest with her legs curled up under her, a peaceful look on her face and her mouth formed a little circle as she breathed. That's when i noticed something, a small gold chain around her neck, a little locket at the end. Gently holding it between my fingers, i opened it to find two picture inside, one almost brand new, the other faded and worn.

The newer one was of her and the Warners, Yakko stood behind Dot with a grin, and she stood with a cheeky smile, Wakko and Shaya were beside them, Wakko standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and a big grin on his face, Shaya had her hands holding onto his arms, a smile that must've been made from giggling.

When i looked to the older one, i felt saddened. It was a smaller size of our older family portrait, before dad got in his accident and died, she was so small back then, mom had to hold her up for her to be in the picture...

I was brought out of my thoughts when Shaya shifted in my lap, she snuggled down into my chest more, making me smile. Without making to much movement, i grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and drapped it around her and myself, also i shifted deeper into the couch, might as well seeing as I wouldn't be able to move without Shaya waking up, she's always been a light sleeper at times.

So with that, i looked at Shaya again and lightly nuzzled her head before leaning back to fall asleep myself.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. KIDNAPPED!

_**Big Changes**_

**A/N: Sorry for not having updated in a while, i kinda got side tracked when i got sick. BTW This chap is gonna have more sad stuff then happy. Conflicts and Angst is coming!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from Animaniacs! The only thing i DO own would be Ryku and Shaya!**

Shaya's POV-

I woke up to find myself on the couch, a blanket wrapped around me lightly. Looking around, i saw Ryku sitting in the kitchen, most likely eating breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head, want some breakfast?" Ryku asked, i nodded and sat down. He pushed a plate over to me, the plate filled with some bacon, waffles and toast, Ryku knows i don't like eggs. "Wow, i would've thought you'd go brush your hair and change before eating. Just shows how tired you are." I glared at him when he chuckled at my messy bedhead. "Oh shuddap! You should talk!" I joked, flicking a stray strand of Ryku's messy hair. "I'm a boy, i don't need to brush my hair every morning. My hair won't get terrible knots if i don't brush it every day." Ryku said, reminding me of when i was little and my hair would get awful knots when i didn't brush it.

I just rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast.

After eating, i went to my room. Brushing my hair quickly, i went to have a shower.

Wakko's POV-

As i woke up that morning, i had a feeling in my gut, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Though i shook it off and went to have breakfast, Yakko and Dot already started, and my plate waiting my arrival. "Morning Wak!" Yakko greeted, i grinned and sat down.

"So, you think Shaya's gonna call today?" Dot wondered, i smiled to myself, hoping she did. "Maybe, we'll never know till it happens, now eat up sibs." Yakko said as he put his empty plate in the sink, I soon joined after gulping down my food. Right as i went to go sit down again, the phone ran.

Glancing at each other, all of us bolted for the phone! "I'LL GET IT!"

Though for once, i got to it first. Pushing Yakko and Dot back, i quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" A wide grin appeared on my face when i heard who was on the other line.

_"Hey Wakko, i was just wondering if you guys wouldn't mind me coming over again. Ryku isn't coming though, he said he'd rather skip the sock in the mouth." _I heard her giggle lightly, most likely because of the protesting Ryku in the backround. "Sure! We don't have to film today so it'd be perfect!" She laughed again, i could hear the smile in her voice as spoke. _"Great! I'll be there in a little while OK?"_I agreed instantly and grinned wider as i hung up the phone. My happy thoughts were interrupted by chuckles and i frowned. They had already started running before i went chasing, they knew me too well to not, didn't mean i wasn't gonna catch them!

Shaya's POV-

Smiling, i hopped into Ryku's car, with him grumbling behind me. I was SO pleased with myself, after about a hour of CONSTANT bugging and whining, Ryku agreed to let me go visit Wakko without him! Though i thought it was just stupid that Ryku was completely convinced that i would get hurt there, they'd never let me get hurt, and I'm a big girl, i can take care of myself.

"You be careful while you're there, don't do anything that could hurt you, no talking to strangers, don't" Ryku's rant brought me out of my thoughts. "RYKU! I'll be FINE! Why can't you understand that?" I exclaimed, he sighed heavily, which made me look at him. "I'm just looking out for you Shaya...It'd kill me if something ever happened to you..." He explained, i nodded. "I know, it's just...I'm not a baby, and i'm not going to get hurt by hanging out with my friends!" Ryku just nodded and stopped as he arrived at the lot. "...Just go to the tower...OK? Do me a favour and only go to the tower and stay on the lot..." I nodded, even though i had one stop to go before i got to the tower. Just hope Plotz won't be too mad when i ask him about it...

After i got out, Ryku looked at me, i knew he was giving me the 'PLEASE don't do anything stupid' look, so i didn't look at his face, i smiled at the window behind him and walked out of the parking lot. When i got to the entrance to the parking lot, i turned around and pointed to the exit, glaring at Ryku while doing so, which made him finally drive off.

Sighing in relief, i headed towards Plotz's office, a request needed to be made.

When i got there, I felt around in my pocket, to make sure it was there, nodding to myself, i knocked on the CEO's office door. The secretary opened it and allowed me to come in. "What is it?" He demanded, making me flinch lightly.

"Ummmm Mr. Plotz ...sir...I just wanted to make a request...About one of the Warners..." I shut my eyes tight for when the yelling started, it last until his voice got dry and he had to take a drink, my chance! "Please listen! All I'm asking is that you allow me to take one of them off the lot for awhile, i promise I'll watch him! Please! I'll even pay you!" I grinned when dollar signs appeared in his eyes.

"Continue..." Plotz said, still not happy, but interested.

I nodded and put my hand in my pocket, pulling out a necklace. "It's made of real gold, and if you let Wakko off the lot for a few hours, you can have it, sell it, trade it, whatever." He nodded, putting his hand out for it, i shook my head. "Not till i know you won't just take it and tell me no." Plotz grumbled but nodded and called someone.

In a few minutes, Scratchnsniff came in with Wakko following.

"There! Is that enough proof?" I nodded, walking over and handing him the necklace. He looked it over, and huge dollar signs appeared in his eyes. Though i wasn't that sad, it didn't have much value to me since it was from MY jewelry box, not my mother's. And it was one that i bought for myself, not a gift.

"Ok, you got a few hours, you'll know when to come back." He waved his hand dismissivly, to which i gladly walked with Wakko out the door.

He stopped me though when we got outside, i could tell he wanted an explanation.

"What was that all about?" I smiled softly at him, grabbing his hand and walking towards the lot gates. "I got us a few hours to spend outside of the lot. Away from your joking siblings, and my over protective brother." Wakko looked shocked, but happy at the same time. "Really? Shaya! You're a genius!" He exclaimed, swinging me around quickly, i laughed with him as we took off towards the gate, not wanting to waste anytime.

Wakko's POV-

When we got outside, we just walked around for awhile, not even knowing what.

"You can't cause any trouble Wakko, OK? I got this deal by promising I'd watch you." I nodded and she smiled, just walking in silence.

Thinking to myself, i realized this was the first time me and Shaya were out by ourselves, which gave me an idea. Grabbing Shaya's hand, i lead her in a certain direction, her following behind curiously. "Where're we going?" She asked, i grinned. "It's a surprise." Shaya just nodded and we continued.

After a few minutes, we got to an area, i stopped her and she looked around. We were just in a small area of a park, not like a kid's playground, but like those parks you take walks through. It was a small clearing i found once when we escaped the tower, and i wanted to show her. I put my hands over her eyes, while she giggled and fussed. "Wakko! What're you doing?" I just grinned. "Keep your eyes closed till i tell you to open them" Shaya nodded and held her own hands over her eyes, i could tell by her smile that she was guessing what i wanted to show her. Pulling out my gag bag, i searched through it and removed a few items, setting them up, i went over to her and put my own hands over hers, gently pulling them from her face.

"Surprise." She looked stunned at what she saw.

Even though it wasn't super special, i pulled out a few different things, and made a picnic. Blanket, food, the basics. But it was nice.

"Ohh Wakko. It's so pretty." And i had to agree, it was, the sun gave the clearing a lovely glow, and the trees shielded us away from prying paparazzi, looking for a scoop on one of the Animaniacs stars. "Why'd you do this?" She turned around to look at me, and i smiled sheepishly.

"Well, i just thought that...This is kinda...i dunno...We haven't really been **alone** ever since we met...so i thought it'd be kinda like...our uh..." I stuttered and stumbled over my words, she just smiled and me. "Our first...date?" She replied, i nodded lightly, she just grinned.

Sitting down, me and her just had a nice snack, talking all the while. It wasn't as embarrassing as i thought it'd be. Must run in the family, since Yakko never had problems with girls, i usually didn't either. This time, it was alittle awkward at times, but it was good. Faboo more like it.

Shaya's POV-

After we were done, we just walked around the park and continued talking.

I was in the middle of telling Wakko a funny story about Ryku when i paused for a moment, my ears raising as they caught some faint sound. "What's wrong?" Wakko asked, i looked around quickly, to see if i could find what was making the noise.

"I heard something, not sure what though..." He took a look around us too, but shrugged. "Eh. Probably just sensitive right now, so anyways" I continued talking, not knowing that someone came out of their hiding spot and bolted at us.

Just as we were passing by a pond was when i heard the footsteps, but before i could say something someone pushed Wakko backwards into the pond! I went closer to see if he was OK, he can swim, but that must've taken him by surprise. "Wakko, You oka-" I cut my words off when someone spun me around.

I cried out when i saw him, and by him i mean **him**! It was the man who killed my mom! I knew it! I'd recognize his crazy face anywhere! Though he looked slightly more demented, and he had scars on his face. Stepping backwards shakily, i winced as he smiled a crazy grin at me. The guy covered my mouth when i screamed, muffling it down to nothing. I flailed and cried as he started to drag me away.

Looking back, i saw Wakko climbing out of the pond, so i bit down on the guys nasty hand and yelled as soon as he moved it.

Wakko's POV-

"WAKKO!"

My head snapped towards the voice, I was shocked to see someone trying to drag Shaya away! "Shaya!" I ran up to try and catch the guy, but only managed to grab onto Shaya for a few moments before he kicked me backwards. Lifting Shaya up over his shoulder, he started running, i tried to get up and run, but fell down again when i felt a painful throb in my ankle.

She kept crying out to me, i tried over and over to get up, managing to stay up for only a few minutes before falling again. I could only sit there and watch as he stole her away.

My fears were coming true...Shaya was stolen from me, but not by Ryku, by a total stranger!

Sitting there for a few minutes, i knew i had to find a phone to call Yakko, or hobble my way back to the tower. Choosing option A, i stood shakily on one foot, trying my best to make it over to the sidewalk outside of the park, to see if someone would lend me their cellphone for a minute.

"Oh my gosh! You're Wakko Warner! From Animaniacs!" I turned to find a guy around Yakko's age looking at me. "Yeah, i am. Say, you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you?" He nodded "Great, could i use it?" Again he nodded, taking the cell phone out and handing it to me. I quickly dialed the tower's phone number and waited.

_"Hello, Bosten Pizza'a may i take your order?"_I rolled my eyes at Yakko

"Yakko, it's me...I...kinda need some help."

_"What's the matter? You and Shaya get lost?" _

"No! Just get your butt down to the park near the lot now! I can't exactly walk right now!" I snapped, but i couldn't help it, now wasn't a time for jokes, especially the embarrassing ones!

_"Wakko? What's wro-"_

"Just get over here and I'll explain!"

Then i heard a distinct noise and held the phone away from my ear, Yakko popped out and landed in front of me.

"Okay sib, What's up?" He asked, i gave the random dude his phone back and tried to step towards Yakko, wincing in pain as my ankle throbbed. "Wakko?" Yakko put his hand on my back, stabilizing me from falling on my butt.

"Shaya...Some guy went and grabbed her! When i tried to catch him, he kicked me and i apparently hurt my ankle, cuz it's throbbing in pain." I explained, he nodded while helping me walk. "I think she knew the guy though, she sounded so desperate when she was calling me...You don't think it was?" Yakko just looked ahead, i could tell he was thinking, and that he agreed. That crazy man who killed her mom was the one who grabbed her, I'm sure of it.

After a long hour of limping, Yakko finally helped me back to the tower, but i reached down into my gag bag and pulled out the elevator. "Why didn't you just use the stuff in your bag to get home instead of calling me?" Yakko asked, i shrugged. "Sorry if i thought my brother would want to know what happened to me, right when it happened." He glanced at me as we hopped in. "You just wanted me to know first so when we have to go tell Ryku you have some back up to keep him from killing you and anything between you and him." I looked at the ground, cuz that was actually half of the reason i called.

"So how're we going to explain this to Ryku?" Yakko shrugged. "Best way i can think of, tell him over the phone so he can't kill us on the spot." "But what about when he drives over to kill us? Then he'll kill even more people." He just shook his head. "We'll think of something Wakko...Something that can keep us from being ripped to shreds, and keep everyone else around him from being ripped to shreds." I nodded and went inside with Yakko, still dreading when Ryku came to pick Shaya up.

When we got in though, we were surprised to find Ryku standing there, arms crossed, foot tapping, and a glare plain on his face.

"Uhhhh Hey Ryku! What're you doing here?" Yakko said, nudging me backwards towards the door, so it looked like we were just getting in. "Shaya forgot her cell phone, so i came by to drop it off and see when she wanted me to pick her up." Ryku looked behind me. "Where is she?" I could hear the accusation in his voice.

Yakko looked any place but Ryku. "Ehhhhh You see...Wakko and her went off the lot for a while, they hung out, did normal stuff, then on their way back..."He paused, glancing up a Ryku cautiously. "Someone...sorta...dragged her away with them..." Yakko shut his eyes, i did to a bit, but i still saw the look of shocking, raging horror come across his face.

"_**WHAT?**_ "

You could probably hear that yell from anywhere in Burbank, heck anywhere in the world! I was cringing on the floor, Yakko had his back against the wall, and Dot stood behind Ryku with a shocked look on her face.

"N-Now Ryku, let's just calm down for a minute an-" Ryku flashed over and had Yakko pinned to the wall.

"I knew this would happen! I KNEW you lunatics couldn't keep her safe! I give her just a bit of room, and LOOK and what happens! You're telling me to calm down! While my baby sister is who knows where with who knows who! Huh!" He shouted in Yakko's face, before he could do anything worse, i stood up and limped over to them.

"It was my fault! The guy snuck up on us, and pushed me away! I should've kept my guard up! I admit it! You don't think any of us feel bad too!" Ryku looked stunned for a moment, then turned his anger on me.

"Oh yeah you little punk! You think it's your fault this time? It's ALWAYS been you're fault! If she hadn't met you, then she'd be safe at home with me!"

That got my blood boiling.

"If she hadn't met me she'd be a payment pizza! So i guess it's MY fault that she's ALIVE!"

We kept screaming at each other till finally Yakko and Dot pulled us apart. "Now guys, yelling till your throats hurts isn't going to help the situation." Dot said calmly, i could tell below that she was panicking.

"Dot's right...I know you're both furious about this, but think of it this way." Yakko turned to Ryku. "How do you think Wakko feels? He was there but wasn't able to stop him, which is NOT a good thing to know, especially when it's your girlfriend that gets kidnapped." "She is not my girlfriend!" I weakly tried to put in but Yakko just smirked at me, making me embarrassed. "And Wakko, you know as well as i do that if anything happened to Dot you and me would be furious too right?" Seeing my nod, he continued.

"So everyone doesn't like this, DOESN'T help the problem! We need to figure out where she is so then we can-" Yakko cut off when he heard something thump against the door.

Opening it, he found a small box. Bringing it in, he opened it and found a note and video tape.

Shaya's POV-

I was roughly shoved into a cell, i found it ridiculous that the guy chose an abandoned old police building as his hideout, but chose not to say so, in fear of being hit again. Quickly learning that if i spoke ONE word against them, i'd get hurt, i chose to keep my cross words to myself.

As i sat on the cold floor, i looked at the surroundings, nothin more then a bed made of straw with a sheet layed ontop of it, that and a window.

Standing up slowly, i crept over to the window, i was in some run down ghetto, yuck.

Right then is when the down swung open, a unknown man stood before me. Most likely some creepy lackey. He gestured for me to come over, and i followed silently, he grabbed my arm tightly and basically dragged me to some other room.

In it, was him...

He sat in a comfy leather chair, while i was sat on the floor infront of him. "Comfy? No? Good..." He smirked when i glared at him, leaning down he patted my head and lifted my chin. "You're smart, i can see that much since you're not talking back to me." He dropped my head down and laughed some creepy pyshco laugh.

"Seeing as we never got...formally introduced. You can start reffering to me and C. M" I smirked.

"What's that stand for? Crazy Murderer?" He scowled, leaning close near my face, i caught a whiff of his horrible breath as he spoke.

"You listen here you little brat, I may not have gotten you OR your brother last time...But this time, there's no place for you to run. And you better learn to respect your master, for i will NOT tolerate, that 'tude of yours!" He snapped, slapping me across the face. I still smirked at him. Which drove him to hit me again, and again, and even some more.

After a minute, the slaps turned numb to me, after 10 the cuts and scrapes felt like feathers, after 30, the punches felt like a like breeze.

That's when i found myself back into my cell, one of the guards looking with pity at me. I rolled my eyes and curled up on the makeshift bed.

With my knees up to my chest, and my arms wrapped around them tightly to ward off the stinging pain, i looked up at the stars. I felt so lost, like a big think cloud hung over everything. And even though after everything I've been through today, i didn't feel tired.

This wasn't suppose to happen, i was suppose to have a nice relaxing afternoon with Wakko, then go back to the tower and wait for Ryku, Ryku wouldn't get there till late at night, and Wakko would take me outside to watch the stars, i would glance at Wakko, a look in his eyes that i never saw before, then he'd sweep me into a loving hug, and right as he'd let go, I'd lean up and kiss him lightly, making him blush and giving me that giggly feeling in my stomach.

Though sadly, i realized i had closed my eyes, opening them, i saw the bleak cell, and the dark sky. The stars dotted the sky with what looked like crystal tears to me.

"Wakko...Come and find me...I need you..." I whispered, though i knew it would do no good, it helped to believe he could hear me. No matter where he was, forever and ever...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Waiting and Wishing

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys are prepared for real angsty stuff. Cuz it's coming in like a tidal wave in this one. Trust me, this'll probably make you feel REALLY sorry for everyone in it. Except the stupid guy who kidnapped poor Shaya. You're gonna hate him and his creepy lackeys. ANYWAY! Rated for strong mentions of and acts of violence and course language. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anythin from Animaniacs, the only things i own are Shaya, Ryku, the creeper kidnappers and the plot idea.**

**P.S! I've been workin on my writing style, so any changes to it, you should be able to still follow the story fine.**

Wakko's POV-

Watching Yakko read the note, i saw his eyes change, going from curious, to surprise, to suspicious, then to rage. Walking over, i looked at the note, but before i could read much, Yakko handed it to Ryku and turned to me and Dot.

"Sibs...That's a messege from the people who took Shaya." He pointed at the note that Ryku was reading. "And apparently, the guy captured her so he could get some twisted revenge on her and Ryku. In the note it said that he would send a tape each time he wants to share some...news with us. Basically to make shaya as well as Ryku suffer, and i bet us too." I'd never heard Yakko so serious before, but i nodded, turning my attention to the tape sitting by the note.

Ryku sat on the couch with his head in his hands, he wasn't angry, no he was past that, now came the depression of it all.

Yakko walked over and grabbed the tape, popping it into the machine and starting it.

We were met with the face of some insane pyscho. He stood there grinning, standing in front of what looked like a jail cell, i was suspicious when i saw something huddled in the corner.

"If you're watching this, then you MUST want to know how that little brat is doing. And i'll gladly show you the results of my first...lesson." The camera moved, going closer to the cell, and it suddenly lite up. Sitting in the corner of the cell was Shaya, her head in her arms, and body shaking, she wasn't crying, so she must've been cold, i wouldn't doubt it since the only thing in that cell was a sheet she was sitting on.

"Get up you brat! Show them what happened." The guy said, but she didn't move. He came back onto the camera as he entered the cell, marching over and grabing Shaya by her hair. She cried out as he threw her flat into the middle of the cell, cuts still open and raw, clothes torn and dirtied, and dark bruises were shown all over her pale white face, and most likely she had others that couldn't be seen through her black fur.

Shaya layed there, facing towards the floor, refusing to look at the camera even when that pshyco came over and tugged on her hurt ears, making her yelp in pain.

"Well? You see this? I know you're there boy, you wouldn't bare having your darling little sister be harmed anymore huh? If you can find out where i am...You can come rescue her, but for now, i'm gonna torture you all the while i torture her!" The man let go of Shaya and was about to march out of the cell when she spoke.

"Don't you dare! Don't bring them into it! I'm the one who ran from you! I made you get those scars and go to prison! Leave them out of it! Please..."

I watched as the man stepped towards Shaya again, a look determination on her face, but looking at her eyes, i saw the hidden fear. "Now...You all can witness what happens when the brat copes an atittude with me!" He grinned a crazy grin, that is before he pulled back his arm.

Yakko watched with wide eyes as he hid Dot's face with his hands, not wanting her to see. He was about to do the same to me but i beat him to it, my eyes hidden in my hands, i flinched each time she cried.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
After a little while, the crying stopped, so i opened my eyes.

Shaya sat there, blood dripping from her lip and breathing heavy and glaring at the man. He grinned, patting her head before walking out of the cell.

The camera got moved around and directions were yelled off the screen, but apparently the guy who was working the camera didn't know how to turn it off, so when he sat it down infront of the cell, it was still on.

"Don't let them get hurt because of me...especially him..." Shaya was mumbling to herself, the camera wasn't fully face towards her, but you could see her face, she was crying now that they were gone.

"HEY! You forgot to turn off the camera you klutz!" Some guys shouted then the camera was picked up and the video cut off.

Looking over at the others, Yakko was calming Dot down, and Ryku sat there, wide eyed and un moving, he and Yakko were the only ones out of us that watched the whole thing probably. Thinking back, i could've sworn i heard Shaya crying out for something...someone.

_"OW! No! Stop it! OUCH! W-wak- AH!"_

She was trying to call for me! No...No, no, no! She needs me...And all i can do is sit here and do nothing! God Damnit!

Snapping out of my angry thoughts, i turned to Yakko who put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine...ok no i'm not fine. Did you see what that maniac did? It's awful! She...She needs us!" I felt my eyes tearing up, but quickly swiped them away with my sleeve. "I know...But all we can do right now it wait till we find out where they are..." I bit my lip to keep the tears in, squeezing my eyes shut tight, my control slipped when i felt Yakko wrap his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

Me and Dot sat there with Yakko, both of us crying, Dot was sobbing and bawling, me not so much, i mumbled and cursed under my breath while tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Ryku?" I looked up when Yakko called to him, but Ryku sat motionless, staring at his hands, a grim look on his face. Dot wiped her eyes a bit and scooched over to him, looking up at him with a concerned look.

Ryku looked over at her. "You okay?" He didn't respond, most likely because he didn't have an answer...

"Well...It's getting late sibs..." Yakko nudged us to go into the other room, Dot did but i lingered just at the door way, hearing a bit of what they were saying.

"Ryku? Ya wanna stay here for tonight? So we can start bright and earlier tomorrow and get a better grip on the situation?" Yakko offered, Ryku just sat there, a silent nod came which Yakko tried to grin at. "Alrighty then, i gotta go make Wakko and Dot something to eat...I'll bring you out something too if you're hungry." Ryku shook his head, so Yakko sighed and walked towards me, which made me jump backwards and bump into Dot. "Watch out!" Dot pouted, i grinned sheepishly. "Sorry"

With a grin i could tell was fake, Yakko went over to the fridge and started getting stuff ready for dinner. Though i knew i wouldn't be able to enjoy it, i'd eat it anyways, just to show Yakko i'm not as upset as i feel.

"Yakko...Is Shaya gonna be alright when we find her?" Dot just HAD to ask, i looked down at my plate.

Yakko heisitated. "I don't know Dot...I honestly don't know..."

Dot looked upset but she continued eating, i quickly finished, just wanting to get away from this all, hoping to god that it was just a fricking awful nightmare.

Pushing away from the table, i mumbled a short goodnight and headed to my room, since Shaya left, the studio actually redesigned the tower so it was like a home instead of one big room. So we all had bedrooms, all the basics. Though Dot's was complete pink unlike me and Yakko who didn't change anythng besides putting in stuff.

So in my room, i flopped on my bed, laying with my head in the pillow till i couldn't breathe, then rolled onto my side. Looking at my violin and harp sitting in one corner, i stood and went over to the harp.

Plucking on the strings, a soft melody came out, not the usual happy music i play, this was more quiet...More depressing.

Ugh! I hated using that word, but it fit with the situation. Not even thinking about it, the sad notes kept flowing, i just let my fingers do the work.

One thing i loved about my room, was the fact that i got one of the only windows, the other was in the kitchen, in case of a fire or something. I got up and walked to the window, opening it wide and leaning on the frame. Staring up at the cloudless night, i cursed the sky, why did it look so beautiful when the things happening are so oppisite!

With a sigh, i thought of Shaya, she must be terrified, though she wouldn't show it to them. And at night...What does she think when she's alone? Does she believe we'll get there soon? Another sigh, i felt my eyes welling up again with tears, though really, only one fell. It dropped onto the window sill and sat there, with a swipe of my hand i flicked it out the window.

"Wakko?" Turning, i found Dot standing there, she was in her pajamas, so Yakko must've put her to bed and is now out there with Ryku.

She walked in a bit when i nodded to her. Coming over beside me, she looked up at the sky too.

"The stars are so bright tonight...Maybe they're trying to cheer us up." I smiled lightly at her comment, just like Dot. Even though she was a tough cookie, she was soft on the inside, always has that cute childish charm to her. "Yeah...Maybe...Or they want us to wish on them." Seeing Dot smile wide, i watched as she picked out a star.

After she did, she turned to me. "Well? Aren't you gonna pick a star to wish on?" I nodded and looked up, spotting one right beside the moon that shone so bright. "Got it..." She grinned, looking up at the star she chose and wished, i looked up and thought to myself as i stared at the bright star.

_Twinkle, Twinkle wishing star  
__How I wonder where you are  
__Up above the sky so clear  
__Can you see me way down here..._

_Let me pick the star that's right  
__and pick the wishing star tonight  
__Like finding a needle in a hay stack  
__Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Moe and Jack  
__Wishing star please hear my plea  
__Grant one wish, One wish for me..._

I wished so badly to see Shaya again, to save her before it's too late. Looking at the star, i almost thought i saw it glow even brighter, but i looked away when Dot yawned.

"You should go to bed Dot, it's getting late." Dot gave me a sad look. "But Wakko. If i got to bed, who's gonna cheer you up about Shaya while Yakko's talking with Ryku?" That made me pause, that's why she was in here? Because she was...worried about me?

Smiling at her, i just went over to my harp again. "Alright sis, you can stay if you want..." She grinned and sat on my bed to watch me play.

I played the same soft music as before, though this time it wasn't as sad, just soft melodies. As i played, i could hear and see Dot fighting to stay awake, she wasn't use to staying up later then her bedtime. Looking over at her, i saw her falling asleep sitting up, so i went over and picked her up.

Quietly bringing her to her own room and tucking her back into bed, it made me feel kinda special, probably cuz Yakko's always the one to tuck her in and stuff. I looked at her again as i went to the door, she really wasn't like people thought, expect that she was adorably cute. She really wasn't super vain about her looks, or full of herself, she was just herself, just Dot.

After a bit though, my thoughts drifted away from her.

Yakko was probably trying his hardest to cheer Ryku up, or just to get him do something. Probably has even tried to piss him off too, make him react somehow. Wonder if it's working...

**CRASH! **_**THUD!**_

Hmm Seems like he got Ryku to react...Wonder what it was.

Shutting Dot's door, i saw Yakko run over to me.

"Wakko! Tell Ryku i was just kidding about what i said!" He exclaimed, hiding behind me as Ryku stormed over. "What'd you say?" Ryku stopped infront of us. "Oh nothing! Just that before all this happened, you and Shaya had been getting AWFULLY _close_!" I heard the way he said it, and turned brightred at the idea. "WHAT? No! Nu uh! We never go father then hugs and kisses on the cheek at most!" I was backing up and making my way closer to my room as i said that.

"Oh yeah? Well Yakko-" I cut Ryku off by opening my door. "Well i'd like to stay and chat but i gotta go to bed, night!" I shut the door with a THUNK!

Phew...Close call...Well since i was back in my room, i might as well go to bed now...Usually i stay up for a while but i just felt so drained. So i limped over to my bed, my ankle feeling a bit better since earlier today, and layed down. My eyes falling shut after just a few minutes, though behind my lids, i saw it again, that picture of Shaya, huddled in the corner, crying...I could tell i wasn't getting a goodnights sleep tonight...

Ryku's POV-

Sighing as Wakko's door shut, i turned away and grinned inwardly, glad that it wasn't true.

I could feel Yakko following me, but i ignored him and sat back down on the couch. "Ryku?" Looking up from the ground, i saw Yakko standing in front of me.

"Yeah..It's fine...I think i'll feel better in the morning ok?" Yakko nodded and left for his own room, quickly checking on Dot and Wakko first. I saw him look into Wakko's room, then go in, which spiked my curiousity.

Sneaking over, i looked in the door to find a pretty cute sight.

Yakko was effortlessly getting Wakko ready for bed while the little guy slept, puttin him in pjs, tucking him in and quietly closing the window. He walked back over to the bed, and slipped Wakko's hat off his head, leaving it on the bed post at the end, and softly rubbing his brother's head affectionatly. Then walked back over to the door, though he spotted me before i could move.

"He tends to fall asleep without changing, makes him sore in the morning if i don't do it for him." Yakko explained as he closed the door, i nodded. "Yeah...Shaya use to do the same thing...Sometimes now too, though not often."

We chatted back and forth for a few minutes, then Yakko yawned and headed to his room. "Well Night..." I nodded and headed back into the living room.

Sitting down, i couldn't keep my gaze from the note. In it, it said exactly, that he'd get revenge for what Shaya and I put him through. All i knew was that Shaya ran past some gang to loose the guy, he must've gotten beaten to a pulp and then went to jail. I just hoped that we get more information soon...

Sighing, i leaned against the arm of the couch, knowing i wouldn't be able to sleep. My mind cluttered with horrifying thoughts of what they could possibly be doing to my baby sister, if only i hadn't let her go by herself...If only i'd known...

_**To Be Continued!**_

******A/N: Yeah i know it's a bit short, but i needed this one area out of the way. Next time will be about half and half with Wakko and Shaya's POV.**


	6. Rescued! Wait, What!

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**A/N: Heya, hope the wait wasn't too long. So yeah, this is gonna be in almost entirely Wakko and Shaya's POVs. Enjoy this chapter's angstyness and heartbreaking events.**

Shaya's POV-

Sitting in my cell, i hummed quietly, trying to soothe my fears and pains.

A song i heard a while back came to mind, so i hummed quietly to myself, not noticing someone watching.

"...Wakko..." I sighed to myself and looked out the window again, it was day light again, the only knowledge that time is passing.

My head turned when i heard someone come closer. "Wakko Warner huh? I didn't know you were friends with a TV star..." C.M muttered under his breath with a crazy grin, he pulled out that stupid camera and started to film again. I turned away so i wouldn't have to watch him gloat and insult them.

Wonder what he's gonna do now...

Wakko's POV-

I woke up, stretching and groggy. I was confused when i felt a damp spot on my pillow, when i felt it, i noticed that it wasn't near my mouth like usual, it was up near my eyes...

Had i been crying?

Then i remembered, Shaya, kidnap, crazy guy, video, crying. UGH!

I flopped back down on my bed, hoping to go to sleep again, but then i'd have the nightmares again...eugh...

So, i sat up, rolled out of bed and sluggishly changed, noting that Yakko must've gotten me changed again while i was sleeping. Grabbing my cap from the bed, i trudged out of my room, to find an even more depressing sight.

Yakko and Dot were eating breakfast, no grins, no giggles, and Ryku. He sat curled up on the couch, he had bags under his eyes, most likely stayed up all night, or atleast most of the night.

Walking over to my sibs, i sat down and ate the breakfast that was waiting for me, not making one comment, no one did.

That is until a bang on the door caught our attention. This time i stood up and went to the door, yanking it open, i found another box. Once i brought it in, i opened it to find, oh joy, another video tape. I glared at the tape until someone pried it from my hands, Dot looked at me with a sad smile before going and putting it in the machine.

And you wouldn't believe how angry i was when that twisted b-tard showed up again.

"Well well well...It seems that my plan has another step to it now. If only i'd known that the brat was friends with TV stars, i would've already put this into action!" He cackled in a crazy way. "Now then...I know you're listening Warners, so, i have a propasition. I'll set her free, for a price, not in cash, not in things, but you'll know when you get here. Just follow the instructions on the paper in the box..." The man turned to Shaya, who was sitting in the same corner glaring at him. "Better hurry though, never know what could happen between now and then." And the video cut off.

I couldn't believe it! Now it's ransom! That guy is SO gonna pay when i find him!

"Wow...Well, we better get ready. You heard what the pyshco said, we have to hurry or it could be too late." Dot and Yakko started getting ready, i picked up the paper, then looked to the others. It's now or never...

"Let's go"

Shaya's POV-

I watched silently as C.M prepared a cell across from me, the 3rd one so far. Three cells, three sets of chains like mine, and three people who were going to try to sacrfice themselves for me...

It didn't take a genious to know what his plan was, in exchange for me, he try to take the Warners prisoner, and they wouldn't hesitate to fight or go along with it. The only thing that bothers me is if i'll be leaving this place alone or not. If only i hadn't tried to get away from all the peeping eyes...Please let them not get trapped here too...Please

My thoughts were interuppted by 3 of his lackies stumbling in, C. M looked at them rudely. "What?" The men stood tall "Boss, the Warners are nearing the area! "

He nodded. "Very well, don't try to stop them, just stay out of their way so i can...negotiate..." He sent a blood freezing smirk towards me, with which i responded to with a rasberry.

"Watch the brat while i'm gone, don't want anyone to try something with her un guarded..." That was the last i heard as he walked out the door. I DID however hear footsteps and voices echoing around the building, though i didn't call back, i knew i'd get in trouble if i did.

Ryku...Wakko...PLEASE don't do anything reckless...

Wakko's POV-

As we approached the ruins of a police station, i thought it was pretty strange for a insane criminal to hang out.

When we got to the entrance, we saw a big goon toon, obviously one of the lackies. The strange thing is they just stood to the side, letting us go in. Every one of the guards let us past. Though as we called out for Shaya, we didn't notice that we were being lead to the head office, most likely where that pyshyo was.

"Should we go in?" Dot asked quietly, Yakko shrugged. "Maybe. If we find out what that nut case wants, he'll let Shaya go." I looked around us suspiciously. "I don't know sibs...It might be a trap..." Yakko looked around too. "You might be right Wak, but i don't think we reall have much of a choice now." He pointed to the guards blocking anyway to another area or room.

Ryku walked closer to the door. "Then let's go. The faster we find that pyshco the faster we can get out of here with Shaya." I was about to stop him but he already opened the door.

"Right on time...As always huh Ryku?" I heard Ryku snarl at the man.

"Now that you're all here. We can negotiate." Walking up to Ryku, he pushed him out of the way, headed over to us. Yakko stepped in front of us, glaring at the man.

"Alright...What'd you want?" C. M smiled. "Oh contrare...It's what YOU three want." He said, going over to a window, which surprisingly didn't show outside. Through the window, we could see a jail cell, Shaya's jail cell. I tried to run over but Yakko stopped me. "Ah so you must be Wakko...You know she mumbles about you all the time. Keeps saying 'Don't be reckless, please don't let him get hurt' and all that stuff. She must really care about you..." He looked through the window. "The question is...Do you really care about her as well?"

I could feel a deep growl buildin up in my throat. "Of course i do!" I snapped at him, he grinned. "Enough to do anything? Like say...Take her place?" I felt my blood run cold. "Hmmm? What do you say? I set her free...And you three stay here instead. Deal?" Yakko tensed beside me.

Stepping forward, Yakko's glare was fierce. "No way. We came here to get Shaya, not become prisoners in this stink hole!" C. M smirked. Walking past Yakko, i stood in front of the man with a determined look. "How about just one. I'll stay...Just let her go..." "Hmmm...Giving in to save your love...How pathetic, but alright if you insist." He said as he walked towards the door. "Wakko no..." Dot feebily called to me, i smiled at her.

Right as i was going over to him, someone shouted. "NO! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE SCHEMER! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM I SWEAR I'LL !#($ #(( (#$ AND !I#!I#I YOU TILL YOUR ##O#ru#EIO IWE++##I$O% FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

C. M stopped, he turned to the guards calmly. "Occupy our guests while i take care of the brat...Shut her up once and for all..." He muttered to himself as he stalked out, the goons surrounded us. I wipped out my mallet, ready to beat down everything in my path now. Anything to get to Shaya before that bastard.

Shaya's POV-

Watching in hidden fear as he stalked towards me, i was sort of glad that i did that, on the other hand i was probably going to be killed now.

C. M opened the cell, walking towards me and glaring down at me. Suddenly he bent down and grabbed my chin. "You know brat, you've changed alot since back then haven't you...Yes...Developing real nice...The street life was good to you, still have that cute baby fat, even though you should've lost it by now." He went on and on, and i realized what he was impliying.

With a shocked look, i scooched backwards, my back hit the wall after a bit, but he kept coming closer. "Stay away from me!" I shouted, hoping to death that the others would come in here. When he came even closer, I kicked my foot out, hoping to catch him the sensitive spot, but he just grabbed it, and it kept getting worse.

As he advanced on me, i cried and shouted, thrashing around, wishing i could hit him. He just grinned a twisted grin. "No one's going to save you...Now hold still, i can't do both at once..."

I inhaled deeply, holding it in for a moment, then letting it out in one ear splitting scream. No words, just pure sound. After that, things started getting hazy, my head was turning down my senses, atleast till it's over.

Wakko's POV-

The scream was heard everywhere, we all froze as it bounced off the walls.

I was first to snap out of it, at least that's what i thought. "Shaya!" Running towards the cell area, i was stopped at the door by the biggest goon. "You're not going anywhere pipsqueak." The guy grumbled in a deep voice. Even with my mallet and toon strengh, i couldn't push past him, i was about to bring out the dynamite when one of the goons grabbed Dot, threatening us that if we tried anything we'd regret it.

So all i could do was sit in the corner and listen as her screams and crys echoed around, it was killing me, killing all of us. I could see Ryku down on his knees, shaking, either he was crying, or was gonna blow soon, but i knew that it couldn't be good.

I heard Yakko come over to me, i knew it was him, even with my face hidden in my arms. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside me with Dot, who he finally got loose from the goon. All i could do was wait...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about an hour later when the crying finally stopped, after that, the goons had been talking, and left right quick.

As soon as they left, we charged in, but didn't expect what we found. C. M stood there, an insane grin twisting his mouth, and blood splattered around the cell.

Quickly as lightening, i raced past him, into the cell and towards Shaya, who was leaning up against a wall. I stopped when i saw her, she looked awful, gashes and blood, it made me sick, but i couldn't look away.

For some reason, Dot had run after me, passing me when i stopped, she kneeled down by Shaya and looked her up and down. She stopped at the puddle of blood beneath her, after a moment, she examined her closer, and backed up. Looking up towards the man, Dot had a horrifed look on her face when she looked him up and down.

"Dot? What is it?" Yakko was coming closer, Ryku had C. M trapped. Dot looked back to Shaya, then up to Yakko, mumbling something quietly. "She's what?" She had unshed tears in her eyes as she answered.

"She's been raped..." A long moment pasted before anything registured to me, and before i knew it, my control shattered.

I was beating on the guy faster then i thought possible. Not even using my toon things, just my bare fists, feet and teeth. More blood was splattering, not Shaya's though, if i could help it, not on more drop of blood was going to fall from her. Faster, stronger, harder. I kicked him into a wall and started punching the living daylights out of him. No matter what i did though, his insane grin stayed plastered to his face.

"'.stop!" "Wakko!" I paused in my furious rage when Yakko shouted. Turning, i found him crouched down by Shaya. "Stop it and get over here!" Walking over, i saw Shaya's eyes halfway open, her breathing was shallow and her face was damp. "w...wakko..." She couldn't even talk, it was more of a breath or a groan.

I basically fell to my knees, and without thinking, I grabbed her into my arms. Biting my lip so i wouldn't cry, I looked down at her, she was smiling slightly, though she wasn't looking at me, it's like she knew it was me. "C'mon, we have to get her out of here. She needs to go to the hospital." I was surprised that Ryku said that, he seemed the most calm, which is shocking with the current state of everything. None the less i nodded, before i could do anything, Ryku picked her up and walked straight out of the horrid place and to his car.

When we got back outside, Ryku had grabbed his cell phone and called 911. It wasn't long till an ambulance came.

All of us headed to the hospital, even though Ryku didn't like it, he drove in his car, so me, Yakko and Dot rode in the ambulance.

The ride there was noisy, confusing and actually pretty painful. The medics had a bunch of things hooked up to Shaya to moniter and help her breathing, to moniter her heart, stuff to examine her injuries. UGH! I hate hospitals, but seeing them poking and proding Shaya made me hate them even more!

Atleast we'd be there soon, then they can help Shaya, and soon we'll be home.

Shaya's POV-

Numb...Pain...Blood...Sound...Touch..Movement...Tears...

Everything was blurly, i couldn't see anything and when i tried it hurt, so i closed my eyes and listened to the sounds. I knew i didn't fall asleep, i was awake the whole time on the way to the hospital, and i didn't want to, something in my head told me not to, so i focused on the sounds, hoping for them to keep me awake. That's when i heard a voice, someone was talking, talking about me.

Moving my head to the side slightly, i spotted someone who was obviously a nurse, she was a toon too, she smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"Shaya? Hi sweetie, glad to see your still awake. I know it's embarrassing and most likely painful now that this has happened, but i need to ask you some questions." I nodded my head, she kept her smile and sat down in a chair beside me. "Alright, first off. I know you're 10, so i have to ask. Have you ever had a period yet?" Shaking my head fast, she grinned. "Good, we just needed to make sure, seeing as with what happened you could've gotten- Shaya? You gotta stay awake sweetie. C'mon, wake up, look at me..." Everything was bluring out again, my eyes kept closing and my mind was slowing things down. I couldn't fight it anymore, all i heard was the nurse rushing around quickly and her calling to someone.

"Get the docter in here! She's loosing conciousness!"

I slipped into a heavy sleep after that, not knowing what was going to happen to me now.

Wakko's POV-

Waiting was not my specialty.

Which is why every 10 minutes i was trying to bust into her hospital room, or asking anyone and everyone what her condition was, and everytime, Yakko was grab me and sit me back down beside him.

"Wakko, they'll tell us as soon as they find out what's wrong. She wasn't suppose to fall asleep, so something definately-" Yakko stopped when the door opened, a female toon docter came out. "Ryku Hyton?" Ryku stood and went over to her, they talked quietly until Ryku sat back down, a shocked look on his face.

I stood and went over to the docter, stopping her as she went to go back in. "Wait! What's wrong with her? Tell me!" I exclaimed, the docter looked down at me, a sad look on her face. "Your friend Shaya...She went into a coma..." For the second time in 24 hours, my blood went cold, i couldn't feel anything, i was frozen. "You can go in to see her if you like, visiting hours are over at 6pm, so you have a few hours." She tried to smile, but just turned and walked away. I still stood frozen. "Wakko?" My siblings questioned and called to me.

The most i did, was turn and hesitantly walk into the room.

To say she looked better would be a lie. As much as i hated seeing her dripping with blood and other...bodily fluids, looking at her now, covering in bandages and hooked up to machines, it was much worse.

Collapsing in a chair next to her bed, I was frozen again. Yakko put his hand on my shoulder, helping me to the side to where a bench sat against one of the walls of the small room. Ryku took my spot in the chair.

Sitting down beside me, Yakko put an arm around my shoulders, the other going around Dot, who sat on the other side of him. She was already crying, had started since we got told about Shaya, and Yakko pulled her closer. With my eyes closed, I tried to bite back the waterfall building up behind my lids, it didn't work well, since the dam busted. Yakko, being the eldest and the best comforter for us, held us both close, I gripped onto him, both him and Dot, gripping onto them as i cried.

Yakko's POV-

I layed Wakko down on the bench, standing to stretch after sitting in the same spot for an hour with sleeping sibs laying against both sides of me. Dot was awake, she just woke up a few minutes ago. "Yakko...You think Wakko's gonna be alright?"

Looking back at Wakko, then turning to the hospital bed that Shaya layed in. It was obvious that this was going to change things, Wakko's gonna have alot of new things running through his inncent head, most likely none of them should be there.. It's going to be rough, rough for all of us. But mostly them...

Sitting down in my original spot, I looked down at my little sister. "After everything that's happened, i doubt he'll be okay for a long while sis." Dot frowned sadly, but I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "But one things for sure sib...Wakko needs our support right now, as much as he might want to, he can't deal with this by himself..." I looked at the bed again, spotting Ryku asleep in the chair beside it. "None of us can..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Yeah i know, real sad, but i had to! It was an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone! And please be aware, it WILL get better! ...Eventually...hehe ^^; **


	7. Another Day, Another Flower

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**A/N: Ok folks, for now till awhile later, there'll be dates at the top of each scene thingy, to show how much time has passed. I hope i don't seem like i'm ripping off **_**Family**_** cuz i'm not trying to! I just thought it'd make it less confusing. Alright? K, since Shaya's in her coma, it'll mostly be in Wakko's POV with pieces of Ryku and the other Warner sibs here and there. ENJOY!**

_Feburary 24, 1994_ (randomly made up date! Going from this!)

Wakko's POV-

I walked into her room again, it'd only been a week since it happened, felt like months.

Sitting down by her bed, i placed yet another delicate white lily in a vase on the beside table. Everyday, before i got there, i'd pick up a white lily for her, so when she woke up, she'd see the beautiful flowers...And they'd make her happy. She always said she loved white lilies, she loved alot of different flowers, lilies were one of her favorites.

Someone stepped beside me, placing a chrysanthemum in the vase, it's pink petals standing out amongst the white. Turning, i saw Dot smile at me lightly, i tried my best to smile back. She didn't say anything, just leaned closer and wrapped her arms around one of mine in a half hug. I leaned toward her slightly, enjoying the slight distraction. Didn't last long with Shaya laying right in front of me, but Dot just held me, trying to cheer me up in her cute little way.

I had hardly spoken since it happened, but i still did, my siblings manage to drag it out of me. Also with this happening, the studio has given us a break from filming, we still had too, but we only had a few shorts or apperances. So it makes coming here alot easier, though really all we do is sit around her room till hours are up, well, atleast that's what i do.

Ryku though, he never left. Slept here, ate here, lived here in general. He was laying on a couch type bench thing right now, passed out again. It was scary how determined he was to not leave, after several trys to get him to leave, the nurses and docters finally let him stay when he pulled out a mallet on anyone who stepped near him. Though i was almost as bad, if it weren't Yakko and Dot, i would've been beside him with my own giant mallet too, but they reasoned with me. I just wish we didn't even have to be here, we wouldn't even be here if I was more careful...It was all my fault, they just didn't want to blame me...

"Careful Wak, you're gonna dig yourself into a pity hole if you keep it up." My thoughts broke when Yakko walked up to me, he could read me like a book, could probably tell i was thinking about that. "If it'd wake her up then i don't care..." I mumbled, looking at the bleach white floors. That's what i hated about hospitals, everything was so white! And clean! Also you get painful things done to you in them. Before i could go to far into my thoughts, Yakko put a hand on my shoulder. "You know she's gonna wake up Wakko, so you shouldn't worry about it so much. The docters even told us, she went into a coma so her body could heal, she didn't just get injuries, her mind went into shock." I nodded as Yakko babbled, stuff about her blood, and brain and all that weird medical junk. All i cared about was when she'd be better so we can all go home.

This time i got stirred from my thoughts by something other then Yakko. Ryku rolled over and opened his eyes, when he spotted us he sat up, staring at the ground though.

Yakko walked over to him. "Hey Ryku...How ya feeling?" Ryku shrugged. "Well...We just got here, so we'll be here for awhile. Ya need to go get something, do _business_...any of that stuff." That's another thing with him, Ryku refused to leave the room, almost not even going to the bathroom. He'd only leave if someone was in there to tell him if something happened. With a nod, Ryku stood and headed toward the door, catching my gaze as he passed me. The door closed with a soft click.

Me and Ryku were still in no better terms then we were before, in fact maybe even worse, so i always felt uneasy if Yakko and Dot had to leave for some reason and i was left alone here, with him. Luckily it wasn't often. And we mainly just stayed silent. So it was alright for now.

Ryku's POV-

I left the room to go to the bathroom, i hadn't gone since the day before, so yeah.

Though i couldn't help but notice the flowers Wakko kept bringing, i had no idea why, it's not like she would see them till hse woke up... I guess it was just something he wanted to do, probably to drown a guilty concience. Grrrrr Wait! Relax Ryku... It wasn't entirely his fault. Some blame falls on me too.

My pity party got bigger and bigger as i exited the bathroom, as i headed back down to her room, i saw a bunch of nurses and a few docters rush past me. In a panic, i ran towards the room, stopping right before the door when i realized they ran PAST the room. Feeling like an idiot, i took a deep breath to calm myself, and entered in hopes to save what dignity i had left.

Nothing changed, except Yakko and Dot moved to sit near Wakko instead of standing beside him. I sat down in my original spot, looking up when a nurse entered, doing some of her daily checks. Wakko stood and backed away closer to his siblings as the nurse did her thing, must've felt uncomfortable, i know i did. He winced when the nurse poked a few needles into Shaya's arm, to grab a sample of blood for testing, and to give her more medicne, probably didn't like needles.

The nurse wrote the results down on a clip board then walked out, leaving us alone again. Same thing we did everyday, moped in a tiny hospital room, waiting for her to wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_March 13, 1994_

Yakko's POV-

I watched as Wakko placed yet another lily in that vase, every week he'd take out the withered and dead ones, making them looking fantastic for when she woke.

He was so depressed lately, both of them. The studio almost thought of canceling the show, luckily we convinced them otherwise, telling them to just wait, put some of the other toons in for awhile, atleast till this blew over. They agreed, but said that we had to atleast make cameos and a few shorts here and there, so, with a little conivincing, Wakko put on the best smile he could for the camera, soon as it was off, the smile vanished.

Sitting beside Dot, i watched as Wakko drifted in his mind. I always try to stop him before he got to deep, hoping to keep some of the disturbing thoughts at bay, but he keeps wandering. Guess you can't protect them from everything, just wish i could, i don't want to see my little brother torture himself with unessicary guilt.

Dot's POV-

Sighing to myself, i stood from my seat on the bench, Yakko looked at me questioningly. "I need to take a walk, my legs are going numb." With a nod, Yakko stood too, quickly going over to Wakko to tell him, with a slight nod from my other brother, we left for a quick walk, maybe get some snacks.

"Yakko? Do you think Wakko and Ryku are gonna be ok by themselves?" Yakko looked down at me. "Of course Dot, why?" I fidgeted as we walked. "Well...Ryku was really mad at Wakko when this started, i just don't want them to get into a fight." He slowed as i said that. "Well...I dubt they'll get into any fist fights, might cross a few words, but that's it. Don't worry, we'll be back in no time to keep watch on the two." I giggled lightly, smiling and joking with Yakko on our walk.

Once we got near the room again, we heard a bunch of loud noises from inside.

Rushing over, we pulled the door open to find a docter and nurse huddled around Shaya's bed, Wakko and Ryku sitting in a corner with scared and nervous looks on their faces.

"Wakko. What happened?" Yakko called, rushing over and kneeling down in front of our brother. Wakko kept staring at the area of the bed and breathing fast, going to start hyperventalating soon. "Dot, try to calm Wakko down, i'll see if Ryku will say anything." I nodded and sat down beside Wakko, talking to him and trying get him to look at me instead of the bed, which was obviously make him scared. "It's alright Wakko...Breathe. Relax." I said softly, leaning against him.

Ryku's POV-

Yakko babbled at me, trying to get me to speak, but i just couldn't! Not after what just happened!

She! She flinched! Wakko was sitting there at the bed, and as i came over too, she twitched her hand! We were out of our seats in no time, seeing if it was our imagination, but it wasn't! Shaya almost woke up!

Right when she started moving around a bit, as if she was actually just sleeping, her monitors went off like crazy! It scared Wakko and scared him even more when the docter and nurse came in. They pushed us away, telling us to stay over in one area so we weren't in the way. I had to hold Wakko back as he struggled to get back over, and for a 11 year old, he was strong!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yakko pinching me. "HEY! What the heck was that for!" Yakko smirked at me. "To get your mouth working. So? What happened?" He asked impatiently, continuously glancing over at Dot who was calming Wakko down. "Well i...We were sitting here and...uh something just happened. Her monitors were going off like sirens, scaring the life out of Wakko, who was sitting right beside them. " Yakko almost smiled, he turned to the bed, where the docter and nurse finally stepped back a bit. "You think they're gonna tell us what hap-"

"I hope we didn't startle you too much kids, but we had to get it done fast." The docter said, stepping towards them with the nurse. "What exactly is this thing you needed done fast?" Yakko asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well. Her heart and breathing monitors went off because her heart and lungs sped up, we had to slow it down." He held up his gloved hand. "Before you ask. The reason her heart sped up and all that stuff. Was because she was indeed waking up, but her body and mind hasn't had enough time to heal yet. So she was in pain as she started to feel her injuries and remembered what happened. So we had to fix that. And to do that, we injected some medicne into her, it'll stretch out the length of her coma till she's all better, once she's better healed, we'll take the medicne out of the IV and let her wake up on her own. "

Wakko stepped up a bit. "Ok, i didn't understand even half of that. You guys?" Yakko smirked. "He said that they gave Shaya medicne to keep her in a coma till she's better." Wakko nodded his head, an enlightened look on his face.

"Well then, she's stable now, but i think you all should go for now. It's getting late anyway." The docter pointed out, i glanced down at my watch, already 5pm, though there was still an hour left, it probably would be for the best. "Well i guess, besides sibs, we got a shooting to do tomorrow, and neither of you have study your lines!" He caught them both as they tried to worm away. "Ugh oh fine! Bye Ryku." Dot called, moving to the door with Yakko.

Wakko awkwardly waved, joining his siblings, i nodded, going to sit by Shaya again. "See ya..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_March 30, 1994_

Wakko's POV-

Yet another day, another flower...

The docters said that they'd be taking her off the speical medicne in around a month, near the end of April. So i just had to be patient.

Yakko finally convinced Ryku to give him the keys to his and Shaya's aparentment so we could make sure things stayed alright for when they went home. Basic stuff like keeping it clean, get rid of food it was starting to go bad, that stuff. And boy was it gross when we first went there. A layer of dust on EVERYTHING, almost every single thing in the fridge had gone bad, and the dirty dishes in the sink were growing moldy.

Spew...

Though we got it done in about a day's worth of work. Dot dusted, i emptied the fridge of grossness, and Yakko basically took the moldy dishes, threw them out, and replaced them with new ones. Though i had to watch Dot while she cleaned Shaya's room, just in case she got snoopy again. She hated that, but i had perfect right too...And Yakko said i should anyway.

Snapping out of my thoughts, i glanced back as the nurse came through the door. "Oh, good afternoon Wakko. Didn't think you'd be here this early today." I nodded and backed up to let her do her thing. "Yep...Yakko and Dot are coming by later." She nodded, quietly checking Shaya's monitors and stuff. "You know, you don't have to come here everyday. We'll contact you as soon as she wakes up..."

"I know...I just...I want to be here when she wakes up...need to be here..." I mumbled, she smiled softly, walking over to me and putting a hand on my cheek. "I understand...but it's not healthy for a growing boy like you to be cooped up in here, you should be outside playing, or back at WB studio." She patted my head before going towards the door. "I can tell you don't like it here...So why're you staying?"

With that, she left, shutting the door softly. I sat back down by Shaya's bed.

Why am i here? Why am i here? I'm here because she's here! And...It's kind of my fault. Ugh! Stop it Wakko! Yakko said to not dig a pity hole, and here you are, mental shovel in hand.

Putting my face in my hands, feeling tears building up behind my lids, from anger, frusteration, but mostly from desperation. I tried so hard to deal with this, to tell myself she's gonna wake up, but i couldn't do it! It was killing me! If it wasn't for me being pushed away...She wouldn't have been taken in the first place. My face and hands were damp now, salty tears making big splotchs on my gloves, and my white face fur was soaked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, thinking it was just Yakko or Dot, i didn't turn to look.

Ryku's POV-

Coming back into the room after getting a snack, i found Wakko sitting there, shoulders shaking and quiet sobs sounding out.

I walked over to him, just standing there for a minute, not knowing what to do. It made me curious as to what was wrong, i thought he had already gotten all of it out...Guess not. Either that or it was coming back in another way. Probably that.

Putting my hand on his shoulder, i hoped i was doing the right thing. He paused, stiffening for a moment before speaking. "Just l-leave me a-alone sibs..." His voice was hoarse. "Sorry, but you're siblings haven't arrived yet. Till then you got me." What was i saying? I didn't want to comfort him!... Okay maybe i felt a little sorry for him, well what else was i suppose to do? He's stting here crying himself into dehydration!

Wakko slowly turned his head, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "R-Ryku?..." I nodded. He turned back towards Shaya's bed. "Leave me alone.." His voice was a bit stronger now. "No, i'm not going to sit here and watch as you drown yourself in self pity and tears."

"Why? I thought you hated me. That i caused all of this! Why would you feel sorry for me when you think i'm to blame!" He snapped at me.

I frowned. "Even though i AM still angry. And yes i DO think you're a bit to blame in this." Sighing, i stepped forward so i was beside him. " But i'm not going to let someone so precious to Shaya mentally torture himself because of this..."

Wakko turned to me again. "W-What?..." I was looking at Shaya's calm face. "She'd kill me when she wakes up if i let that happen...Your siblings too." A small grin tugging at my lips for a second. I glanced at him, then back to Shaya. "As much as i hate to admit it...She loves you. I know she does...I'm just a protective jerk sometimes..." As i spoke, i knew it was the truth, i just hoped Wakko did too.

"So...You're...saying sorry..." My head snapped in his direction. Who said sorry? Well... I guess i SHOULD be sorry...So i'll let him think what he wants. I nodded.

Walking over back to my spot on the other side of Shaya's bed, i saw Wakko smiling a little.

Maybe i had a little respect for him after all...

Wakko's POV-

After Ryku sat down, i sighed, wishing Yakko and dot would get here soon. They atleast keep busy by making up fun games to pass the time, unfortunatly a writer for our show wanted to talk to Yakko about some new idea and Dot wanted to tag along. Just like them to take off and leave me alone with Ryku...

That's when the door opened, echoing in a fit of high pitched girly giggles and someone laughing along with them.

Well...Think of the devils and they shall appear. I smiled as Yakko and Dot walked in, a bag full of stuff with them. They usually brought some stuff to keep use busy, hopeful it actually will so we don't go wheelchair racing again.

As Yakko sat down near me i chuckled, we got in so much trouble for doing that, th nurses almost strapped us to some chairs in here.

"Hey Wak, we brought some stuff with us." Yakko dug through the large black bag, a smirk on his face. "Stuff such as...this." A grin appeared on my face when Yakko pulled out my violin case, he always knew what cheered us up, one for me being m violin. "Thought you'd react like that." Yakko grinned, handing me the average sized case. "Thanks..." I said quietly, he nodded.

Opening the case, my violin looked in perfect condition, as i always tried to keep it, one of the only things i kept clean. Grabbing ahold of the soild strong wood, i lifted it out. I wasn't sure if i wanted to play right now. About to put it back, a hand stopped me, looking up, i saw Dot standing beside me, a pleading look on her face. "Please Wakko...I wanna hear you play, it's been a long time since i last listened." I bit my lip lightly, there's no way anyone can resist Dot, especially when she's making such a cute face like that. Her eyes mixed with eagerness and pleading, a small smile playing across her face.

Smiling, i pulled it all the way out. "Fine, just one right now." She beamed at me and crawled up into Yakko's lap. I held it up in position and grabbed the bow, smiling softly as i started playing.

_April 23, 1994_

Dot's POV-

I smiled slightly as Wakko went through the flowers a second time, he wanted them to be absolutely perfect.

Why? Because the docters came in earlier and took Shaya off the special medicne. They said she should wake up in a few days or so, and Wakko's gone screwy with excitment and nervousness.

Yakko walked over to me and chuckled under his breath, he'd been holding in his laughter all day since Wakko started. Though i must say Ryku was no better. He was always fidgeting, and finally asked us to go to their appartment to grab Shaya some clothes for when she woke up. When we were there, Wakko was about to grab her usual clothes but i stopped him, with her injuries, she probably shouldn't try wearing something tight right now. So i easily grabbed her a cute top and a pretty loose skirt for her to wear. She'd thank me later.

Finally, Wakko sat down and chose to fidget like Ryku. "C'mon Wakko..." Yakko walked over to him. "Why don't we go outside or something? You obviously have energy to burn." Wakko looked up at him as if he grew a second head. "What? Shaya's gonna be waking up soon! What if she wakes up while i'm not here!" Wakko spazed, Yakko just stood him out of the chair and lead him towards the door. "The docters said she wouldn't be waking up for a few DAYS Wakko, i think you can take a short break." I giggled as Wakko started spazing somemore. "Dot, could you wait here for us? I gotta have a...brother talk with Mr Spazzy here." Yakko said as he gestured to our brother, i nodded, taking Wakko's spot by Shaya's bed, waving to them as they walked out, Yakko having to drag Wakko.

Unlike Wakko, i didn't feel awkward sitting alone with Ryku, completely oppisite actually. I loved talking with him!

Though as i sat there, it felt tense. So, being the cutie i am, i hopped out of the chair and over to the bag Yakko brought. Digging through it, i found a deck of cards. "Hey Ryku " I walked over to him. "Ya wanna play some cards?" I held up the cards to him as he looked at me.

Wakko's POV-

As i walked with Yakko, i felt my nervousness and fidgeting go down. Now that i thought about, it did seem silly, i mean, Shaya'll will be there when i get back, it's just a walk!

Sighing, i smiled as Yakko went on talking about how ridiculous i was being. Rolling my eyes, i tapped Yakko, smirking as he went on not noticing.

That's when i devious yet funny idea. Pulling out a bullhorn, i held it near Yakko's ear. Taking a deep breath, i shouted.

"YAKKO!"

His expression was priceless! Falling to the floor laughing, i held my sides and tried unsuccessfully to breathe. Yakko stood in front of me, tapping his foot and had his arms crossed, it didn't effect him long, but it still got the right goal. Trying to tke deep breaths, i burst out laughing even more at Yakko's annoyed look.

"Ok, you've had you're fun. Now was there a reason you decided to burst my ear drum?" Yakko picked me up off the ground, i nodded as i caught my breath.

"I know i was being stupid Yakko." I stood upright. "But i just can't help it y'know? She's been in that coma for weeks now! I just can't wait for her to wake up." Yakko's look softened, a smile spreading across his face. " Yeah, i can't wait for her to wake up either. But you gotta calm down bro, she's gonna be upset if she's wakes to find you a nervous mess." I nodded, he laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. " Now, should we go check out the snack machines or head back?" Placing a hand on my chin thoguhtfully, we both grinned and looked at eachother.

"Snack machines" We raced off, jumping and dodging things in our way. Man i'm i glad i got Yakko to help me keep a level head about stuff.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Hope this one's a bit longer and better. I bet you can all guess what's happening in the next chapter. I told ya so! She gets better, she wakes up and things are happy again! Or are they?... LOL just kidding! Things get better. Trust me!**


	8. Sleeping Beauty awakens

_**Big Changes**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, i've been sick, and also i was at Animethon. So yeah, this one is the magic chapter people! And any of you who LOVE the romance between Wakko and Shaya (and i KNOw there are some out there) you'll LOOOOVE this chapter! XD Enjoy the story i don't own anything from Animaniacs, i only own Shaya, Ryku and any other stuff that's made up in here.**

Wakko's POV-

April 30...

It's already been a week and she hasn't waken up. The docters said she'd have waken up by now! Damn it why hasn't she then?

Sighing, i slumped down in the chair. Not sitting by Shaya's bed was a little different, but i needed to, Yakko said if i sat there staring at her for another second, i could snap. So i decided to sit by the window for now, watching cars drive by as they hurried home to get out of the rain that was pouring down.

Everyone had gone to get something to eat, Yakko asked me to come too, but when i declined he said he'd bring me back something instead, knowing i'm hungry. Even so, i couldn't leave right now.

The rain was only worsening my mood, but i couldn't look away, it just hypnotised me, the repeated pip, pip, pip of rain falling on the window, watching each drop slowly fall down to the sill... Hypnotising.

Why wasn't she awake? Could something be wrong? Was she hurt worse then we thought? How do we fix it? When will she wa-

My thoughts were interuppted by a noise from behind me, not the door, not the machines, it sounded more like...someone groaning?

And though before i would've been up in a flash, now... All i could do was slowly turn around, my eyes widening when i saw the only other person in the room with me starting to move. It's funny how i've been waiting for this for a week now, and still, i feel excited, anxious and worried all in one jumble of churning in my stomach. And since i'm the one with a stomach of steel, you know that it means something when my stomach is doing flips.

Another incoherent mumble and i still sat there. She was moving, but more like she was sleeping not waking up. So i turned back to the window thinking she WAS just sleeping.

Something just wanted to make my day and prove me wrong though. "Ugnnnh...W-where? huh?" Her voice sounded hoarse, but she was awake! THAT is was got me up and over to her in a flash. I grabbed her bare hand, not the one with the IV, and gently squeezed it, getting her attention. "Shaya?" That got her attention quick, even though she didn't move fast, i could tell she wanted to, but she slowly turned her head towards me, her eyes shining in the white neon lights.

She just looked at me, a smile spreading on her face, but it was something none the less.

Slipping her hand from mine, she raise it up to touch my face, not a touch romantic wise, just a touch, almost like she was checking to see if i was really there. A small sigh escaped her lips and her smile grew. "Wakko...You're really here this time...So that must mean i'm awake, good, the dreams are always too dull, never zany enough y'know?" Her voice was quiet, but i heard the words, each and every one. That's why, even though i knew i shouldn't, i pulled her up to me, and without thinking, i kissed her. Square on the mouth. She wasn't complaining though, i felt her gently push into it as well, trying to wrap her arms around me, unfortunatly the IV prevented her from using both arms. I just held her, and for once, not nervous or shy about the contact.

Slowly, she pulled away from me, laying back down in the slightly proped up bed, a big smile spread across her face though. The shyness returned to me as i looked at the ground, rubbing my arm nervously. "Sor-" She stopped me, her hand up by my mouth.

"Don't. I'm glad you did that. It's a great welcome back gift." A small grin on her face, a light giggle escaping. I smiled back, relieved that she wasn't upset, though why would she? hehe Proves how modest i am.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say we're at a hospital right?" Shaya smirked, i nodded. Her look change to questioning. "Where is...?" She didn't even need to say the name of that...horrible person. "Locked back up in the toon asylum, if her ever gets out of there, he's being put to the death penalty." Shaya nodded at me, looking down at herself, bandages wrapped around every limb, a cast had been on her tail but it had healed enough that they took it off awhile back. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but i knew not to pressure her, everyone said if you're around when she wakes up, don't make her talk about it. She most likely didn't even want to think about it. So i sat down and stayed silent, waiting patiently for once, cuz atleast she's alive and awake, two of the three things that i need to happen.

Shaya's POV-

Wow...Just wow...

I kind of knew what happened, but the minutes before i fell asleep were fuzzy. It's still a relief that he won't be causing anymore pain for us.

"Wakko?..." He looked up when i called him. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, he smiled slightly. "They left to get something to eat about 10 minutes ago." With a nod, i looked around.

There was stuff around the room, as if people had made it a home. Clothes, blankets, games. Did they stay here the whole time? Wait, how long was i out anyway?

Wakko seemed to guess what i was thinking. "You were in a coma since Febuary...it's April 30th today." It came as a major shock to me. I've been in a coma for 2 months? But! What about their show? What about Ryku? How did they?

The shock was overwhelming, so much that i started to cry.

"Wha? Shaya what's wrong?" Wakko asked, a look of concern on his face. I couldn't answer, just continued to cry, my hands gripping the sheets tightly. When i felt his arms wrap around me, i leaned into him, needing the comfort, the warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My grip loosened as i started to calm down, but tears kept running down my face. I felt Wakko shift slightly, but stayed still, just wanting to have this soothing feeling last.

That's when we heard noise from outside the room.

Wiping my eyes, i looked at Wakko, who smiled at me before watching the door be opened by a familiar face.

Ryku's POV-

Entering the room, i felt content, but as i looked at the sight before me, i froze in my place, dropping the bag of snacks i had.

"Ryku, Why'd ya stop? Is something wrong..." Yakko trailed off as he saw it too. Dot standing there behind me as well.

"Hey guys...Sleeping beauty finally woke up." Wakko's comment meant nothing as i raced over.

I had her locked in a tight embrace before she could get a word out, though she hugged me back too. "Glad to see you were worried...But could you let go now, i need to BREATH!" Shaya choked out, i immiediately let go, but stayed by her bed. She smiled at me, then at Yakko and Dot who came up too.

They each gave her a hug as well, Dot's being ALOT longer then Yakko's, in fact she sat right beside her, still clinging to her arm even after 10 minutes.

"Now that you're awake, the docters will probably wanna know so they can do some tests." Yakko said, i saw Shaya wince at the thought, she hates docters because they almost always want to poke and prode at you with things. "Well the nurse should be here soon to do her noon check." Wakko piped in, everyone nodded and settled down. The Warners sitting around talking to her, while i just sat beside her silently.

After two months, she's finally awake. And seems to be fine, hopefully this hasn't left her with any scars, but that's most likely a lost hope. Atleast she's safe now, safe where she belongs, with us.

I must admit, as cheesy as it seems, this experience has shown me the Warners in a completely different light. Especially Wakko, he's alot more caring for Shaya then i would've guessed, a good thing yes, but that just gives me one less excuse to keep her away from him. It is a silly thing to do, but i just can't figure out why she'd rather be with him, she's 10 for crying out loud! It's just sad that she changed so much while i was gone.

Though now that i look at her, talking with them, hugging them, i see how much she trusts the trio, that she loves them. Not like she loves Wakko, but she loves them all, they're precious to her, just like she's precious to me. Everytime i tried to stop her, she'd just tell me to stop worrying, that she'd be fine, and she wants to be there with them. Just goes to show how lousy of a brother i am...Yet she still loves me...

I sighed, smiling as she leaned towards me a bit as she talked with Dot about what happened while she was asleep.

That's what reminded me, in only a few weeks, it'd be Shaya's 11th birthday! May 27th, the day of Shaya's birth... Wonder what she'll want to do.

Yakko's POV-

When I saw her awake, i was thrilled, when i saw my little brother smiling with his arms around her, i was over joyed.

It was killing me to watch Wakko be so depressed about this, so it's a joy from above to have him grinning and his tongue peaking out the side of his mouth like usual.

Walking over, i stood by Wakko and helped Dot up onto the bed, we both gave her our own hugs, Dot staying put and basically sitting in Shaya's lap for 10 minutes before we could get her off, and she only got off because her weight was hurting Shaya.

I knew for sure when she'd try to stand up she was definatley going to have problems, good thing she'll have help, or she'd most likely fall flat on her face. Though i had a feeling Wakko would be the one to help her the most, him and Ryku. They'd probably be fighting on how to help her! Hehehe...

Thinking about Ryku, i thought about how different he and I are. Sure we're both older brothers, but we're the two different kinds of brothers.

He's the kind of brother to be protective. Not wanting to let Shaya do anything, in fear of she'll get hurt, lost, or some other strange thing. The kind who wants to be everything and anything she needs, and be able to do anything for her, whether she likes it or not. Though he means well, it's just that he's scared of losing her, especially with both their parents gone, it makes it harder because now he's got to keep her healthy, safe, fed, clothed and keep a roof over their heads.

I know this because i use to be the same way, use to being key words.

Now though, i'm the other type of brother. The one who wants to keep them safe, but knows when it's alright. Who can have fun and get into trouble with them, yet be able to keep them out of trouble at the same time. I keep them safe, yet am able to know that they can protect themselves for the most of it.

They grow yes, as much as we want them to stay our lil siblings, but it shows alot to people when you know when to let them go.

Looking at Shaya and Wakko, i knew that Ryku was going to have to let Shaya go soon, i already let Wak go a long time ago, back when he first met her.

Shaya's POV-

While i listened to everyone filling in details for me about what happened, my mind started to wander.

It's kinda shocking that i actually remember everything, and that i can stay awake for long. All the times i've heard of comas, people always have a hard time when they first wake up, not being able to remember stuff, can't stay awake, have loads of trouble moving. The only one of these things i have is that it hurts SO bad to move and my limbs feel super stiff.

Maybe i just wasn't in a super deep coma...Yeah that's probably it.

It's going to be killer when i have to try starting to get up, especially since i'm going to need help alot. Though thankfully Ryku will be here to help with almost anything, the nurses too, and when the Warners are here they'll obviously help. I'm already dreading the first time i go to get out of bed, hopefully it won't be TOO embarrassing.

"Hey Shaya, did you hear Wakko playing his violin all the time? For about the last bit of your coma he was playing alot, especially once the docters said that you could still hear stuff sometimes." Dot said, smirking when Wakko got flustered and turned away a bit, a blush easy to see masking his cheeks.

Now that she mentions it, i swear i remember something about music in my dreams. Soft melodies echoing through a dark space... Never being able to find it...

"Shaya?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Dot tapped me. "Actually...I think i might've...When i was dreaming, i kept hearing music, but i could never find the player..." My voice soft, still a little sore and hoarse no matter how much water i've drank.

Dot grinned wide, i could even see a small smile on Wakko's face when i said that. "Really? Wow, do you remember any of your dreams? Will you tell me? Pleeeease! I love stories!" Dot pleaded, moving to sit cross-legged on the big hospital bed that i was way too small for.

The plead took me back slightly, i did remember most of my dreams, but i didn't think they'd want to hear them, though as i looked at my friends and brother, i saw interest in their eyes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them a few. Atleast the good ones, there were a few nightmares mixed in as well that i tried not to remember.

"Alright...I guess it couldn't hurt..." I said, taking a breath before starting to tell the story.

_(When it's italic that means the person is recalling a dream or flashback)_

_Dark, everywhere it was pitchblack, yet i could still see anything with color, namely myself. _

_That's when i heard a faint sound in the silent place, it sounded like a voice, talking to someone. Listening closer, i heard the voice say my name. "Shaya, please wake up soon, i'm begging you..." The voice sounded so sad, the slight accent in the voice making it even sadder, i wanted to find that voice, a feeling told me the person it belonged to was someone special, who didn't deserve to be so sad. _

_Trying to walk, my limbs felt like lead, but i could still move just enough to follow the voice. Though it got fainter as i approached._

_Another sound replaced it. Soft music swirling around, it came from everywhere, so quite and depressing. _

_A violin. _

_That's what was being played, someone was playing a violin. But where?_

_Stepping toward it, i saw faint outlines, memories from past experiences. A boy, no, he was familiar, W-w-Wakko...He was playing the violin, and i was watching, happy, the notes changed to a happier tune._

_Then the image faded, changing to something horrible!_

_A man, a scary, dangerous man that i knew, held the violin in his right hand and grasped Wakko's throat in the other. Left hand tightening round the weak Warner's throat, he bashed him over the head with the violin! Breaking the beautiful instrument on impact and sending Wakko tumbling into a wall, the vison started to fade as the man marched towards the beaten puppy boy. _

_Now it was dark again, no voice, no music, no visons._

_Curling up on the floor, i brought my knees to my chest, hiding my face in them, hoping to get rid of the darkness and find the violin player again._

(back to reality)

As i finished telling the short story of my first encounter with the music, i saw Dot's sad expression, clutching Yakko like a teddy bear life saver. Ryku held my hand, squeezing it gently for reasurrence. And Wakko stared, a blank expression on his face, before finally turning saddened like the others.

"Sorry, i shouldn't have told you-" "No Shay..It's fine, we can handle a little nightmare right?" Ryku joked alittle, grinning at me.

I nodded, the Warners seemed to have calmed down from the story moment.

"So you had to go through stuff like that...the whole time you were asleep?" I wasn't surprised by Dot's question, but shook my head. "No all the time Dot, that was actually one of the nightmarey ones, alot of others were very nice." Smiling, i chose to not give details of some of the nice dreams i had, almost every one involving a certain red cap wearing puppy boy sitting near me.

Just as i was about to say something. The door opened.

"Oh!" A nurse gasped as she looked at the scene. "You woke up. That's wonderful! I'll page the docter." She said, taking a little device out of her nurse uniform and pressing a button. Then she came over to the bed.

Gently pushing me to lean back more, the nurse smiled. "You shouldn't be up so soon, just lay back and relax till the docter comes to do some tests." I winced at the end, i hated tests, especially hospital ones that most likely involve needles and freaky machines. "Do you feel alright? Any dizzyness or numb feelings?" She asked, doing her check over my stats and other stuff. "I'm okay...I was a little dizzy at first, but now it's clearer." The nurse nodded at my repsonse. "Though for some reason i can remember everything and can move. I thought when people go into a coma they can't stay awake or remember stuff for awhile." Looking up after she finished.

"Well sweetie. The way the docter thinks is that your coma wasn't due to any head trauma, more so it was just a self perserving move to help with the pain." She gestured to the many bandages and such i had on. "Since you're so young, you wouldn't be able to with stand that much pain that was forced on you. So your brain decided to wait it out and let you sleep through the pain."

The way she said that made me slightly annoyed. I know what a coma is, she didn't need to tell me.

She looked up when someone came into the room, another woman, though this time it was the docter. Coming over to us, the docter and nurse talked quietly with eachother, stepping away breifly to make sure we didn't hear.

"Don't worry Shay, they're just discussing you're condition and what tests to do. Trust me, i heard them." Ryku grinned at me, squeezing my hand again. I nodded. "Yeah...I just hope it doesn't involve many needles..." Absently brushing my hand over one of the bandages i had on my arms. "Well, you wanna know a secret to helping the pain of a needle?" I looked up at my brother, who smirked and leaned closer as if he was whispering. "When they go to poke you, just close your eyes, and take a breath. It helps the first pain of the poke." He gently poked my nose, making me giggle.

"Alright, we're going to run a few tests, one of the first being a catscan." The docter said as the nurse brought over a wheeling gruney.

At the mention of leaving the comfort of my friends, i gripped onto Ryku's arm,stopping him from standing. "No! I don't wanna go by myself!" Ryku looked down at me, he looked almost surprised, but then smiled softly, nodding and going to stand by the gurney.

The docter and nurse then tried to figure out a way to move me without hurting me, i rolled my eyes, calling Ryku back over.

When he did, i simply lifted my arm up towards him and gestured with my hands. I use to do the same with when i wanted someone to pick me up back when i was 5.

Ryku smirked and bent closer, gently slipping his arms under me and lifting me carefully, i bit back a yelp when he grazed one of my tender injuries. He set me down on the gurney, ignoring the docter and stroking my hair lightly, standing nearby and grasping my hand.

Ryku's POV-

Looking over to the bed , i saw Wakko, Yakko and Dot standing there, a look of confusion and worry on the faces of the younger two.

Smiling, i waved them over a bit. When they came closer, i started to explain.

"No worries, she's just going to get a test done, it gives the docters a look of her insides to see if there is any problems still. It'll be fine, she'll be back in know time." They looked relieved, Yakko standing behind them grinning. "And while we're gone, why don't you three go back down to the cafetieria. Seeing as Wakko didn't eat anything today." Wakko looked sheepish at the look Shaya sent him, she looked annoyed and surprised all in one.

"Don't panic Shaya, we fed him. Though had to force hm a couple of times." Shaya looked a little calmer, but still looked surprised.

"Okay, time to go." The docter started wheeling the gurney towards the door, Shaya smiled at the Warners, me as well as i followed along side the gurney.

Wakko's POV-

Watching her and Ryku disappear down the hall, i sighed, not a sad sigh, more happy, day dreamy if you will.

"What's up with you Wak? You sound happier then the time we got to see Minerva in only a towel on set." Yakko smirked, i turned awhile a bit, wiping the look off my face.

"It's nothing...I'm just happy is all..." I said, going to sit in my previous spot before shaya woke up.

That was what i was happy about, Shaya. Or more specifically, the moment Shaya woke up. I was happy, yet embarrassed. Especially since i kissed her, one thing we both agreed on not doing till MUCH later...Though she didn't seem to mind. Which was good. She even kissed me back, which makes ME happy. Hehehe...

What's strange is that dream Shaya told us about. Heard my voice, my playing, then watched as C. M beating me with my own violin. Which is the confusing part. Why'd she dream of him beating me up? Maybe it has something to do with when she yelled at him to not touch me...Was she that scared about me getting hurt? It's nice to know she was worried, but...Because of her helping me...She got...that...I can't even think it, let alone say it. What he did to her was just vile, cruel and sick. Grrr It's a good thing he got locked up, because if he didn't, i would locked him in his own cell, six feet down in the ground.

"Wakko!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, i looked up at Yakko, who looked annoyed but concerned.

"Yeah?" He smiled a bit. "I asked you if ya want to go down to get something to eat while Shaya's getting tested." "Oh. Sure, i could use a snack." I grinned, hoping up from my spot and heading to the door with Yakko and Dot.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Well? What'd ya think of the waking day? Also, sorry it took so long. I've been real sick lately and couldn't work very much.**


End file.
